<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lightning Thief: Book One by mikawxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766584">The Lightning Thief: Book One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikawxtch/pseuds/mikawxtch'>mikawxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sons of Ichor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Inspired by Percy Jackson, Lotus Hotel and Casino, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker, anakin just wants his family to be safe, dex mentioned, maternal death, not QUITE Qui-Gon Jinn bashing, prophetic dream time!, violence that I can't figure out if it's graphic or not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikawxtch/pseuds/mikawxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker was on his way to his last week of school when he met a homeless girl. He took her to see his mom, and now Anakin has a sister? It's confusing, but even more confusing when his mom insists on taking them to some summer camp.<br/>At said summer camp, Anakin learns many things, that his father is a Greek God, but the big one being that he has a brother, a blood related brother. This was going to be a long summer.</p><p>[Percy Jackson AU with Star Wars characters]<br/>[Title may change]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sons of Ichor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anakin meets a friend, and a friend of his mom's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    It was an average Wednesday evening in the Skywalker’s cramped Detroit apartment. Anakin was doing homework on the kitchen table as his mom made dinner. As a third grader, Anakin was very smart for his age, his mom says so. He doesn’t need help with his homework, or with any projects. In class, it’s different. Anakin has a hard time paying attention, but his homework and tests show that he’s smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Dinner time, Ani,” Shmi said, with a tired smile. “Put your homework away for now.” Anakin jumped up, putting his math sheet in a folder and shoving it into his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin ran into the small kitchen, and grabbed plates to set the table. His mom smiled down at him when he ran back to get the utensils. “Thank you, Ani. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin smiled at his mom’s praise. His mom always told him that she was proud, that she loved him. It never got old, and always made him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They sat down at the small table, and ate in silence. Mom made pasta, as is Wednesday’s tradition. Sadly, mom didn’t make meatballs this week. Anakin only pouted for a little bit before digging in. Anakin pushed back his chair to get seconds, but his mom stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Anakin, you know summer’s coming up,” Shmi said, with a sad face. Anakin frowned, why was his mom sad? During summer was when they would spend all their time together!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He nodded as he tilted his head. “Why do you look so sad, mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shmi smiled. “Because, I’m thinking of sending you to a summer camp this year.” Anakin didn’t know why that made her sad, tons of kids go to summer camps. “This camp… you stay there all summer, and you’ll come back home in the fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No!” Anakin squawked. “I want to stay here with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Anakin,” She said softly, leaning forward a little bit. “I want you to go to this camp, I think it’ll be best for you. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ani. This camp will help prepare you for when you grow up.” She paused with a smile. “I used to go there, as a kid. I was in Cabin Nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin pouted. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be separated from his mom. “Do I have to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yes,” Shmi nodded, “I’m just as sad as you are, sweetheart, but I know this will be good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay, mom,” Anakin mumbled. “May I get seconds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shmi smiled, “Of course, Ani, take as much as you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    It was early, and Anakin had just walked down the stairs to go to school. Today was his mom’s only day off, Anakin let her sleep in, so he had to walk himself to the bus stop. He waved at Watto before stepping out onto the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He scowled once outside. Watto made his mom work herself to the bone. It’s because of him that his mom lives, as she once said, “paycheck to paycheck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Anakin walked down the street, he heard a rumble in an alleyway. He pauses. His mom always says to stay away from alleyways, especially when you hear something from them. But, he felt compelled to check it out. The rumble happened again, followed by a small squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hello?” Anakin called, unsure if the squeak was some animal, or a child. After a few seconds, a small head popped out from behind a few trash cans. It was a little girl, with long, black hair. She had dark skin with light marks on it. Her eyes were a bright, sky blue, which looked at him cautiously. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The girl frowned, and stepped out. He could tell by her big clothes that she was too skinny, and he stepped towards her. The girl stepped back, and she looked ready to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin put his hands up, and stopped walking towards her. “My name is Anakin Skywalker, what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She seemed to calm down a little, and stepped back towards him. “Ahsoka Tano. I’m, uh, trying to find breakfast,” she said, getting more quiet as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “My mom’s a really good cook, she can make you breakfast,” Anakin offered. His mom always told him that people weren’t kind, and that he should always help people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka looked surprised, and narrowed her eyes at him. They looked at each other for a few moments, before Ahsoka said, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Come on!” Anakin reached for her hand, and brought her to the sidewalk. She was silent during the walk, and didn’t respond to Watto’s greeting when they entered the apartment complex. Anakin didn’t either, so it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When they got to the Skywalker residence, Anakin threw his backpack off, and ran to his mother’s room. She was awake and reading a book in bed, she hadn’t even gotten herself her tea yet!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mom!” Anakin cried, jumping on her bed, “Mom! I made a friend! She needs breakfast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shmi tilted her head. “Who’s your friend, Ani?” She looked over Anakin’s shoulder, and smiled gently. “Oh, hello dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin turned and saw Ahsoka standing in the doorway. She looked even smaller, standing with the light from behind her, with her wide eyes. “Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin jumped back off the bed and yanked Ahsoka towards his mother. “This is Ahsoka Tano, mom. I saw her in an alleyway and wanted to help her!” Anakin said, proudly smiling at his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shmi’s smile turned warmer at Anakin, and she stood up. “Have you had anything to eat, Ahsoka?” When Ahsoka shook her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shmi herded the kids to  the door to the small kitchen. Anakin showed Ahsoka the dinner table, and sat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why were you in the alleyway?” Shmi asked when she returned with buttered toast. She also got herself tea, which smelled somewhat citrusy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka took a big bite of toast before answering. “I was trying to find breakfast.” Ahsoka said after chewing, “My dad taught me how to safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Where is your father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka shrugged. “He doesn’t visit me a lot, he only started visiting me after my mom died. She was really sick.” Ahsoka went back to eating. “How old are you, sweetheart?” Shmi asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m eight.” Ahsoka replied.  Anakin looked to his mom, seeing a determined glint her usually sweet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m taking my son to a summer camp, would you like to go, as well, Ahsoka?” Shmi asked gently. “There will be warm beds and food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka looked up with large doe eyes. Even if Anakin was only a year older than her, Ahsoka looked so young. He immediately felt the need to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I wouldn’t want to bother you,” Ahsoka mumbled, looking away from Anakin’s mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You wouldn’t be a bother, not to me.” Shmi promised. “After breakfast, I’ll take you to camp now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin’s eyes widened. “Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yes,” His mom nodded. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Anakin was sitting in the front seat, while Ahsoka took a nap in the back seat. Shmi gave her some of Anakin’s clothes, that weren’t so big and so dirty. They’ve only been in the car for twenty minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ani, I need to tell you something important,” Shmi said, turning down the radio as she looked at him, stopped at a red light. Anakin nodded. “It’s about your father, he’s… special like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin scowled. “Who cares? Dad hasn’t helped you at all, why does he matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He wanted to help, but I didn’t want it,” Shmi said, driving again. “He cares about us, and he said that he couldn’t wait to see you all grown up.” She glanced at him. “You have his eyes, you know? He’s also why I’m taking you to this camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He frowned, confused. “What does my dad have to do with camp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Your dad… he’s very powerful, and you’re going to be powerful, too. This camp will train you to fight monsters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Monsters?” Anakin asked, “Like… dragons? Or werewolves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Dragons, yes, though I’m not so sure about werewolves,” She smiled at Anakin, who gaped. “To be blunt, your father is a God. But I can’t tell you who, because the more you know, the more monsters you attract.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin looks back at Ahsoka, still asleep. “Is she like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I believe so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do we have the same dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I doubt it, I don’t think you’ll have any siblings at camp.” Shmi said, “You should sleep. It’s a long drive, and today’s going to be a little overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin nodded, and shuffled into a more comfortable position. He wanted to ask more questions, but he wasn’t sure what to ask. So he fell asleep instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The next time Anakin opens his eyes, he’s in the car alone. He jerks up, looking around. The big buildings and all the people walking around, Anakin recognized it as New York City. As he looked inside the car, he saw a note on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He snatched it. It read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Getting snacks with Ahsoka, stay in car, love you &lt;3</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That relaxes Anakin a bit, but he’s still looking around for his mom and Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As he settles back in his seat, there’s a knock on the window. Anakin turns and sees a nervous looking man, looking around. He has golden skin, with golden eyes that shined in the light. He waves slightly, and Anakin narrows his eyes a bit. He cracks the window open. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why, hello, young man!” He greets, “My name is Cellio, do you happen to know where Mrs. Skywalker is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin glared at Cellio. “How do you know my mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Cellio’s eyes widen. “Oh, um, I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Cellio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Both boys turned their heads, Shmi had opened the door, but was looking at Cellio over the top of the car. Ahsoka crawled into the back seat, and shrugged at Anakin. She had a bag full of snacks, his mom had one, too. He saw some apples in his mom’s bag, while Ahsoka’s was full of candy and chips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mrs. Skywalker!” Cellio cheered. “Oh, it’s been too long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It has! Oh, I haven’t seen you since I went to camp, how long has it been?” Cellio shrugged with a laugh. “Ani, could you move to the back so Cellio and I can talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin sighed as he stepped out of the car, and sat with Ahsoka. Shmi handed everyone an apple, and Anakin noted that Cellio ate it whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ani, Ahsoka, this is Cellio. He goes to the camp I’m bringing you two to.” Shmi explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wait,” Ahsoka said, “Did you say what this camp is called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shmi didn’t answer, before laughing. “In all the excitement, I guess I forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s called Camp Half-Blood, young lady,” Cellio explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shmi nodded, “Yes, and you two will probably be going every year. It’s what’s safest for you.” Shmi then smiled at Cellio, and they started to catch up. Anakin pouts, not liking being excluded. Ahsoka handed him a candy bar, and Anakin felt a little better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anakin meets an angel; he meets his brother, too, but, the angel is more important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Anakin was woken up by Ahsoka. They were pulling into a convenience store. Shmi turned to Anakin when she parked. “This is our final stop, you and Cellio go in and use the restroom. I’m going to refill the tank, and Ahsoka and I’ll go in once you two come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin nodded and got out. Cellio was okay, and since his mom trusted him, Anakin did, too. Cellio opened the door for Anakin and gestured him in, Anakin was hit by the cold air conditioner. He looked around, and he saw a small line for scratch tickets. He and Cellio headed to the bathroom, and thankfully it had three stalls so they didn’t need to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When Anakin stepped out of the bathroom, after washing his hands like his mother always urged him to do, he noticed a tall man. He had long, graying hair. Some strands were pulled back. The man smiled at Anakin, and Anakin just gave him the side eye. He went to leave, but remembered he had to wait for Cellio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He and the man kept looking at each other, but never made a move to speak. Anakin was glad about that, this man was weird. He was dressed in a tie-dye shirt and shorts, and it looked weird on someone so old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Cellio came out, and they headed to the car. It was parked again, so Shmi must’ve already gotten gas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, mom,” Anakin said when he sat back in the car, “There was a weird guy looking at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shmi turned to him, concern on her face. “Did he do anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No he just stared at me,” Anakin said, shaking his head. “He had long hair, and was wearing a tie-dye shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His mom froze for a second, glancing at the store. Anakin could tell she was hesitant to go in. “I’ll come in with you, mom, I’ll protect you and Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shmi shook her head, with a small smile. “That won’t be necessary, Ani. We’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin narrowed his eyes, but let the girls go without a fuss. He and Cellio sat in silence, and Anakin watched the door to see if the man left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When the girls returned, Shmi said she didn’t see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    They’re back on the road, and Shmi announces they’re only a few miles from camp. Anakin and Ahsoka cheer, ready to get out of the car for more than five minutes at a time. A ten hour drive was a lot for a nine and eight year-old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The sun is still high in the sky, and Anakin notes that it’s only five in the afternoon. Even in the sun, however, he notices the headlights of the car behind them get really close. He turns in his seat, and sees that the car is actually a large truck. The truck is only two feet behind them, and Anakin turns back forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Um, mom?” Anakin asks, his voice wavering only a little. “The truck behind us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I know, Ani,” Shmi says, and Anakin notices that her knuckles are white on the steering wheel. “There’s no other cars on the road, I don’t understand why they don’t just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The car behind them suddenly bumps into the back of there’s. They’re only pushed forward a few feet, but the truck speeds up and hits them again. Cellio is holding onto the handlebar with a vice grip, while Anakin holds Ahsoka the best he can while they’re both buckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    This goes on for a few seconds before Shmi turns the car onto the shoulder of the road. The truck beeps at them as they speed past them. The car turned off when it went into a small ditch. Everyone in the car is quiet, until Shmi whispered hoarsely. “Is everyone okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin checks Ahsoka over, thankfully she’s only shaken. Cellio is much the same. His mom, too, but she hid it well. Shmi looked everyone over, too, and went to turn the engine back on. The engine stalled a few times before she gave up with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I could lead us to camp, Mrs. Skywalker,” Cellio says, fiddling his thumbs, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a satyr guide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shmi sighs again, but nods. “Ani, get your’s and Ahsoka’s bags from the trunk, we’ll be walking the rest of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin unbuckles, and Ahsoka follows him outside the car, standing next to him as she holds herself. He felt bad that he couldn’t protect her from the truck, but he smiled at her to try and make her feel better. Ahsoka smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin had to carry Ahsoka after a few minutes, saying she was tired. He gave his bag to Cellio and Ahsoka climbed onto his back. With how light she was, Anakin only really felt the weight of her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They turn into a small parking lot, with a large sign naming the place </span>
  <em>
    <span>Delphi Strawberry Service</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “This isn’t a summer camp,” Ahsoka mumbled, climbing off Anakin’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Cellio turned to them with a smile, he opened his mouth; a roar sounded from behind them. Anakin turns and sees-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The Minotaur!” Shmi yells, and turns to Anakin. “Ani, I need you to run to the hill, you’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go!” Shmi says, and turns back to the Minotaur, who looks like it’s readying to charge them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The tree!” Cellio cries, “Run to the tree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka grabs Anakin’s wrist and pulls him towards the hill. There’s a tall tree, the one Cellio mentioned. The kids run, and Anakin keeps turning to look behind him. He sees his mom and Cellio dodge from the Minotaur, and Cellio grabbed at Shmi’s shoulder, but she pulled her shoulder back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When he turned to look next, he saw the Minotaur grab his mom, and she turned to gold before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin felt tears sprang to his eyes. “Mom!” He screamed, and tried to run back. Ahsoka held tight- she was strong for being so skinny- and kept pulling him forward. They reach the hill, and Anakin feels like he runs through gelatin. His vision shifts as they charge past the hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He can suddenly see things that weren’t there just a second ago. There’s a house, and a pavilion. There’s kids milling around with matching orange shirts. Anakin takes all this in, right before he collapses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Anakin woke up with his head feeling fuzzy. He opened his eyes and looked at a blank white ceiling. In the corner of his eye, Anakin saw three new people. One was a black man in a wheelchair, quietly chatting with two preteens. A boy who had red hair sat next to a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A girl that Anakin could only see from the corner of his eye, who looked like an angel. He turned his head minutely to see her better. She had long brown hair in a low, big bun. She had a small smile, and Anakin felt his heart swell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka, he noticed, was sitting near his feet on a rather comfortable couch. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, and wasn’t talking to the three strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Eventually Cellio walked in with a platter, and he brightened when he saw Anakin awake. “Ah, good morning, Ani!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The three turned to him, and Ahsoka, leaned over and pulled him into a sitting position. He smiled at her, and sat with his legs crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The girl was even prettier when he was able to look at her fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The man in the wheelchair moved forward slightly with a small smile. “Hello, Skywalker. Ahsoka already gave us your name, my name is Chiron; I’m the Activities Director here at Camp Half-Blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “My name is Padme Amidala,” the girl said, with a smile. The boy next to her was quiet, and Padme nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He took in a breath. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and,” he paused, and with a nervous smile, he said, “And I’m your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin stared at him. “No you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Everyone was stunned, so Anakin continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You can’t be my brother, my mom said I wouldn’t have any siblings. My mom’s not a liar.” Anakin said, crossing his arms. Then, he remembered his mom. His mom, who turned to gold and </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappeared</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Where’s my mom?” Anakin demanded, putting his feet on the ground and leaning towards the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Padme and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, before turning to Chiron. He sighed. “Skywalker, Cellio says your mother fought bravely for you to be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So it was real?” Anakin whispered, feeling tears in his eyes. “She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Chiron nodded, “I’m so sorry, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin started at his breathing exercises his mom taught him, but he gave up; he stood and glared at Obi-Wan. “I don’t have a brother! I don’t need to be here! If my dad’s a God, I can go save my mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As he turned towards the door, Padme stood up. She stepped in front of the door and gave him a harsh look. “Do you really want to leave the safety your mother died for? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> your mother to die in vain? What would she want you to do right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin glared at her, but turned his eyes to the ground with a pout and teary eyes. “She’d want me to stay here.” Padme led him back to the couch, and sat him in the middle seat so he was between Padme and Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You mentioned that your father was a God, did your mother tell you who he was?” Chiron asked, with a blank face as he rolled closer to the couch. Anakin shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Our father,” Obi-Wan said, looking at the ground in front of Anakin, “Is Poseidon. God of the sea.” He looks up with a wary smile. “It’ll be good to have another person in the Poseidon Cabin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin noticed Chiron looking at Obi-Wan and him; he looked tense.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anakin is nine, so he's a little shit. I hope his anger read well. And just who was that mysterious man at the convenience store? Any critique would be appreciated! Thanks for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Obi-Wan's finally gets a blood related family member and his uncle thinks he's a thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Obi-Wan was stressed. Very stressed, actually. Anakin, his <em> brother </em>, seems to be full of anger. He also seems to be attached to Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan isn’t looking forward to splitting them up when it’s time for bed.</p><p>    “It’s late,” Chiron announced, “Padme, Obi-Wan, take these two to the pavilion for dinner, and give them a tour tomorrow. They’ve obviously had a rough day.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, and stood. “You guys hungry?” Anakin’s eyes lit up, he jumped off the couch and pulled Ahsoka with him.</p><p>    Anakin stopped before the door and smiled at Obi-Wan. “Lead the way, brother!”</p><p><em>     Oh </em>. The light feeling in his chest, the joy of Anakin calling him brother. Maybe this won’t be so bad.</p><p>    Once Obi-Wan stepped out of the Big House, he realized something.</p><p>    “You two, uh, won’t be able to sit with each other.”</p><p>    “<em> What </em>?” Anakin asked, looking up at Obi-Wan.</p><p>    Padme intervened, “There’s a table for each cabin, and you’re in the Poseidon Cabin, Anakin. Ahsoka is in the Hermes Cabin because she’s unclaimed.”</p><p>    Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other. Ahsoka hugged Anakin, while Anakin glared at both of them. “We <em> have </em> to sit with each other.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan knelt down, Anakin was <em> really </em> short for a nine year-old, and sighed. “Anakin, both Padme and I have close friends in the Hermes Cabin. I promise that they’ll make sure she’s okay.” Obi-Wan smiled, “We can join the Hermes Cabin’s activities tomorrow so you two can hang out all day.”</p><p>    Anakin seemed placated, so they made their way to the pavilion. Together, they stood by the Hermes table.</p><p>    “Bly, Quin,” Obi-Wan greeted with a smile, “This is Ahsoka Tano. She’ll be joining your cabin.” Quinlan waved, but continued eating.</p><p>    Bly smiled, “Hey Ahsoka, you can hang out with me and my cousins. I’m unclaimed, too, so don’t worry.”</p><p>    “And over there,” Padme stepped forward and pointed at Bail over Ahsoka’s shoulder, “That’s Bail. He’s the oldest in the cabin, so he’s your camp counselor. He’s a friend of mine and Obi-Wan’s.”</p><p>    Ahsoka nodded silently, and Obi-Wan kneeled next to Ahsoka. “Bail was my first friend-” Quinlan scrunched his nose at that, “-that I made at camp. I came here when I was seven, so I know that he’ll be there for you.” Ahsoka nodded more confidently, and gave Obi-Wan a quick hug. He was too surprised that he didn’t get a chance to hug her back; she was already giving Padme and Anakin a hug.</p><p>    Obi-Wan led Anakin back to the Poseidon table. He assumed Anakin would sit across from him, but Anakin sat close. He also complained when he and Obi-Wan had to offer food to the Gods, but what new camper didn’t?</p><p>    Anakin sat with Ahsoka during the sing-a-long, with Rex sitting with them.</p><p>    “He likes kids,” Cody said, nodding at Rex, who was now hyping both Ahsoka and Anakin up so they would sing louder. Cody sat with Obi-Wan and Quinlan, and Obi-Wan thought he saw Yan earlier. “You okay, though? You were pretty upset earlier.”</p><p>    Quinlan nodded. “Yeah, like <em> really </em> upset. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan sighed. “I was upset at first, I was… jealous. Three years for me, and three seconds for him. But that’s Poseidon’s fault, not his. So, if anything, I just have more problems with my dad now.” Obi-Wan smiled, and leaned back. “Besides, he called me his brother, and it made me really happy. I know I’m close with you two, and other campers, too, but… he’s my brother.”</p><p>    “I’m happy for you, buddy,” Quinlan put his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “I was worried about you for a bit. You just… looked so sad when you asked if you were enough.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan leaned into Quinlan, and wrapped an arm around Cody’s midsection, pulling him closer. “I’m okay, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>    The next morning after breakfast, Obi-Wan and Anakin met up with Ahsoka and Padme to tour the campgrounds.</p><p>    “Oh, it’s Friday,” Padme says, looking at Obi-Wan. “We should take them to the armory.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, though he wasn’t sure how he felt about an eight and nine year-old playing capture the flag. It was tradition, yes, but… they were so <em> young </em>.</p><p>    “Of course, though we’ll stop by the training field first. Then the armory, the stables, you’ve seen the amphitheatre-”</p><p>    “Stables?” Ahsoka said, looking starry eyed between Obi-Wan and Padme. Obi-Wan smiled, thinking of Rex’s similar response.</p><p>    Padme smiled, “Yes, stables for pegasi.”</p><p>    Ahsoka’s eyes somehow got wider at that, “Can we go there first? <em> Please </em>?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan faltered. He took turns with the Hermes Cabin and the Athena Cabin, and today was his day with the Athena kids. Obi-Wan wanted to at least tell Cody that he wouldn’t be around.</p><p>    “That’ll be our second stop, I just need to-”</p><p>    “Flirt with Cody?” Padme said with a smirk, which made Obi-Wan’s face heat up. “You’re not subtle, you know.”</p><p>    “It’s not to flirt with Cody-” Obi-Wan said, pointedly not looking at Anakin or Ahsoka. “-It’s to tell him I won’t be available today.”</p><p>    “Ah yes, you’re missing Cody Day, sorry ‘bout that,” Padme said, still smiling at Obi-Wan.</p><p>    “Who’s Cody?” Anakin asked, looking annoyed that they were just standing there.</p><p>    Padme said “Obi-Wan’s boyfriend” at the same time Obi-Wan shouted “he’s my friend!”. Both Anakin and Ahsoka looked doubtful. Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>    “He’s not my boyfriend,” Obi-Wan muttered.</p><p>    “But you want him to be,” Padme sang, before going to walk backwards, “Come on, let’s get this tour started!”</p><p>    Anakin and Ahsoka ran after her, with Obi-Wan trailing behind the group. <em> Great </em> , Obi-Wan thought, <em> more people to tease me </em>. Quinlan was bad enough, then he brought Fox into it, who brought Rex, who brought Fives and Echo. They were hardly manageable, and now his unfiltered nine year-old brother knows about his crush?</p><p>    Maybe Obi-Wan didn’t want a brother.</p><p>    Though when they got to the training arena, Obi-Wan forgot about it. Cody and Fox were sparring, as they usually did. Cody seemed to be on the defense for once, either meaning Cody was tired or waiting Fox out. Knowing how Fox was improving with his spear work, it could be either.</p><p>    “Which one’s Cody?” Ahsoka asked, sitting herself on a bench. Obi-Wan sat next to her, and leaned closer to point at Cody.</p><p>    “There, the one with the axe. He’s fighting his twin, Fox.”</p><p>    “Fox?”</p><p>    Padme laughed lightly- Obi-Wan noticed Anakin looking longingly at Padme- and said, “All the Fetts have nicknames, except Rex and Cody, right? Am I missing any?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shook his head. “Well, other than Boba. Unless Boba’s a nickname.”</p><p>    “Boba?”</p><p>    “Cody’s youngest brother,” Obi-Wan explained. “He’d be six, so he won’t come to camp for a few more years.”</p><p>    At that moment, both Cody and Fox walked over. “Took you long enough,” Cody said. “Where were you?”</p><p>    “Giving a tour to the children,” Obi-Wan said quickly, gesturing to Padme, “It’s our job to show them around.”</p><p>    “We had to come here instead of the stables,” Ahsoka said, glaring at Cody. “Because Obi-Wan wanted to see you.”</p><p>    “I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn’t be with your cabin today!” Obi-Wan stammered. “It wouldn’t be fair to just, not tell you.”</p><p>    Cody smiled at him, and Obi-Wan smiled back. “Thanks. Oh, and, uh.” Cody glanced to the side, “I got you a present.”</p><p>    Padme raised both her eyebrows and looked at Obi-Wan. “A present?”</p><p>    “Yeah, with your birthday being in January, I thought I’d get you something for your birthday,” Cody smiled. “It’s back at my cabin, I’ll give it to you at lunch.”</p><p>    With a full heart, Obi-Wan nodded. Cody got him a present! It’s probably just a friendly gesture but- Cody thought of him <em> outside </em> of camp.</p><p>    Fox looked at Obi-Wan, then at Cody. “Still nothing? Still not obvious to either of you?”</p><p>    Cody turned to his twin, with a raised eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>    “Nothing,” Fox sighed, “I’m getting a new partner.” And with that, Fox walked off.</p><p>    Padme gave them the same look, “It’s almost incredible. <em> Almost </em>. Neither of you- nevermind. Shall we go to the stables?”</p><p>    Ahsoka jumped up, and Obi-Wan was sure the only reason she didn’t run away was because she didn’t know where the stables were. Anakin also looked excited, but not as much.</p><p>    Cody snorted. “Rex had the same reaction. The stables are still his favorite place, you know.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled at that. “Still?” Cody nodded, and Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and started pulling him away.</p><p>    “Padme and Ahsoka are leaving, stop <em> flirting </em> so we can see the pegasuses,” Anakin said.</p><p>    “Pegasi,” Obi-Wan said, feeling his face flush, “It’s pegasi-”</p><p>    “Who cares!” Anakin yelled and yanked Obi-Wan’s arm. Obi-Wan looked back to see Cody with a red face and wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>    Yan was with the Dionysus cabin at the stables. He noticed them and walked his pegasus over. He smiled at Obi-Wan, and only glanced at Anakin.</p><p>    “Obi, hello,” Yan greeted, his face went neutral when he spoke next. “Hello Padme.”</p><p>    Padme raised her chin. “Dooku.”</p><p>    Ahsoka, either oblivious or ignoring the tension, pointed at the black pegasus and said, “What’s his name?”</p><p>    “I named him Tempest, young one,” Yan said, “How can I-”</p><p>    “When can <em> I </em> ride a pegasus?” Ahsoka interrupted. </p><p>    Yan smiled, “Whenever the Hermes Cabin comes to the stables.” Yan then turns to Anakin, who was looking at the two other pegasi soaring in the sky. “Are you really the son of Poseidon?”</p><p>    “Huh?” Anakin turns, he clearly wasn’t paying attention, “Oh, yeah, he’s my dad.”</p><p>    Yan nodded, “When will you speak to the Oracle?”</p><p>    Anakin’s face scrunched up in confusion. “The Oracle?”</p><p>    “When a child is claimed, they are often offered a quest, so they speak with the Oracle to get a prophecy. Some take it, some don’t,” Padme explained. “I didn’t take my quest since I got claimed when I was nine.”</p><p>    “I’m nine!” Anakin shouted, he turned to Obi-Wan. “When did you get claimed?”</p><p>    “During the capture the flag when I was ten,” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow, “Why?”</p><p>    “How was your quest?” Anakin said, looking very excited. Even Ahsoka turned away from the Tempest to listen.</p><p>    Obi-Wan rubbed at his neck, “I didn’t take my quest. I figured someone else deserved it.”</p><p>    “Well I want my quest! Take me to the Oracle!” Anakin shouted, his eyes filled with excitement. </p><p>    Before he could respond, Obi-Wan heard Chiron trotting up behind him. “Be careful what you wish for, Skywalker. I need to speak to you and Kenobi immediately.”</p><p>    As Obi-Wan followed Chiron, he heard Ahsoka whisper “pony.”</p><p> </p><p>    “I have bad news that pertains to the both of you,” Chiron said. He always did cut to the chase, but this seemed different. Dionysus wasn’t here, and Chiron <em> looked </em> nervous; it wasn’t often Chiron showed his emotions. Anakin missed the tension, he just looked around Chiron’s office at all the maps and weapons mounted on the wall.</p><p>    “What is it Chiron?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>    “Kenobi, you know about Zeus’ stolen bolt, don’t you?” Obi-Wan nodded, confused. “Well, since your father broke his oath twice, Zeus is accusing one of you of stealing the bolt.”</p><p>    “What?” Anakin said, now paying attention, “I just figured out who my dad is, how could <em> I </em> steal it?”</p><p>    “I don’t believe either of you stole the bolt, but Zeus does.” Chiron continued, trying to calm down Anakin. “He said if he doesn’t get the bolt back by the solstice, he’ll go to war with Poseidon.” </p><p>    “But, the solstice,” Obi-Wan muttered while he counted the days in his head. “That’s only ten days.”</p><p>    Anakin gaped at that. “How are we gonna find it in ten days?”</p><p>    “I believe that Hades stole it, so you’ll need to go to the Underworld to get it back. One of you will speak with the Oracle to get your prophecy.”</p><p>    “Well, you got your quest, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, trying to get Anakin to smile; he just huffed, but he did have a small smile.</p><p>    “You’re my brother,” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, with a face too serious for a nine year-old, “So you’re coming with me.”</p><p>    “Of course,” Obi-Wan breathed out. He didn’t think Anakin would want him to come, so it warmed his heart. “You can bring a third person, I recommend you bring someone-”</p><p>    “Ahsoka.”</p><p>    “-who’s strong- wait what?” Obi-Wan sputtered. “Anakin, we’re going to the Underworld, I don’t think that’s a good place for an eight year-old to go. Though,” Obi-Wan sighed, “It’s your quest, so it’s your choice.”</p><p>    “Ahsoka is coming with us,” Anakin insisted, and Obi-Wan nodded. No changing his mind.</p><p>    “I’ll show you to the attic, where the Oracle sleeps,” Chiron says as he rolls his wheelchair to the door. “Kenobi, you tell Ahsoka and pack. You’ll need all the time you can get.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, and sighed when Chiron and Anakin walked out of the door. He put his face in his hands just to decompress. His first quest is with two children who haven’t even used a weapon yet. What was supposed to be their first full day at camp, was their first day of a quest. He leaned his head back, and with a final sigh stood up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I'm not super proud of this one, I didn't proofread so let me know if you spot any mistakes! Also, I'm out of pre-written chapters, so updates may be later in the day from now on.<br/>Next chapter is probably going to be short, but you never know hehe. As usual, I added new tags. Thank you guys for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Obi-Wan leaves camp for the second time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Obi-Wan went to where he knew the Athena Cabin was, javelin throwing. It was still early morning, and the Athena Cabin has the training arena every Friday morning.</p><p>    Cody was sitting on a bench with Fox, laughing about something. Obi-Wan walked over and sat next to them. They turned, and Fox said, “Okay, what’s wrong?”</p><p>    “Not <em> wrong </em> per say,” Obi-Wan paused, then corrected himself, “Okay, it’s wrong. You both know about the stolen bolt; and now that Anakin was claimed, Zeus thinks it’s one of us. So,” Obi-Wan smiled at them, but it was probably more of a grimace, “I’m going on a quest with Anakin and Ahsoka.”</p><p>    “Ahsoka?” Cody looked surprised, “The new girl?” Obi-Wan nodded, and the Fett twins sighed. </p><p>    “Good luck,” Fox said, “You’re gonna need it.”</p><p>    “I know,” Obi-Wan sighed, “I came over to tell you and to ask if you knew where Padme was.”</p><p>    Fox shook his head. “Maybe the lake?”</p><p>    “When are you leaving?” Cody asked.</p><p>    “Today, Anakin is getting the prophecy now.”</p><p>    Cody cocked a brow. “What’s the rush?”</p><p>    “Oh, if the bolt isn’t returned by the solstice, Zeus will go to war with Poseidon.”</p><p>    “<em> Oh </em>,” Fox deadpanned. “Alright, you go pack, <em>I</em> will find Padme and Ahsoka.” Fox stood and nodded at Cody, and walked away before Obi-Wan could protest.</p><p>    Obi-Wan sighed. “Chiron told <em> me </em> to tell Ahsoka.”</p><p>    “Chiron also said you’re leaving today, so let’s go,” Cody said with a smile.</p><p>    “Let’s go?”</p><p>    Cody’s smile turned soft. “You think I would let you pack by yourself? I can tell you’re already thinking about the next week, so I need to make sure you pack <em> everything </em> you might need.” Cody smirked as he pulled Obi-Wan up from the bench, “You do tend to forget things.”</p><p>    “Fine, since it’ll make you feel better,” Obi-Wan sounded annoyed, but he was smiling. Cody matched the smile.</p><p>    As they marched to the Poseidon Cabin- after telling the Athena Counselor, of course- Obi-Wan <em> was </em> planning the quest. It was Anakin’s quest, so he made the decisions; which <em> pained </em> Obi-Wan because Anakin is <em> nine </em> and shouldn’t have to lead a quest that’s so important.</p><p>    The Underworld was in Los Angeles, and they were in New York. Taking a plane was the fastest option, but Zeus would almost definitely blow them out of the sky. So, land transportation was a must. They’d have to hop between buses, unless there’s a Greyhound from New York to California. He’d have to ask-</p><p>    “Hello?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan startled. He looked around and he was in the Poseidon Cabin with Cody, who was holding a bag. “Uh.”</p><p>    “I knew it,” Cody laughed. “How’s planning?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan grimaced. “It could be better. I have a few ideas, different routes. I’ll need to see which is fastest, but I’d need a map.”</p><p>    “You borrow my phone for that,” Cody smiled, “But I was saying that I’m giving you extra drachma. With that, you can Iris Message me-” Cody paused, and glanced to the side for a second, “-Or Quinlan, you could message Quin, too. You can ask us for help, or just to talk.” Cody cleared his throat as the door opened. Anakin walked in with Padme and Ahsoka. “You’ll be moving too much for me to call you.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, “I’ll try to remember, but wait. You packed my bag already?”</p><p>    “You’ve been planning for like, five minutes,” Cody muttered. “You don’t have much <em> to </em> pack. So it wasn’t hard.”</p><p>    Again, he nodded before turning to Anakin. “Alright, let’s hear this prophecy.”</p><p>    Anakin seemed to hesitate. “It’s, uh. <em> You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. And- </em> ” Anakin paused, “ <em> -And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. </em>”</p><p>    “That’s only,” Padme repeated it in her head. “Three lines. And nothing rhymes with ‘end’. Are you sure you didn’t forget anything, Ani?” Obi-Wan grinned behind his fist when Anakin blushed at the nickname. </p><p>    “I’m sure, I guess this is just a weird prophecy,” Anakin insisted. He and Obi-Wan stared each other down for a bit, before Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>    “Alright, prophecies can be weird, so you’re probably right,” Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and turned to Ahsoka. “Did Anakin and Padme tell you?”</p><p>    Ahsoka nodded while rocking on her heels. “I’m all packed, too! When do we leave?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin, who was going through his bag. “Since Anakin didn’t unpack, I recommend we leave after lunch. It’s important to eat, and we’ll need all the strength we can get.”</p><p>    Anakin nodded, looking too serious for his age again. “That sounds good.” Anakin’s face fell for a second, and glanced at everyone in the cabin. “You… you have a plan, right, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>    “I do, we can talk it over lunch, we need to get you and Ahsoka equipped with weapons. We have some time before lunch, so I say we-” Obi-Wan started but paused when Anakin held up a ball-point pen. When he resumed speaking, his words were stretched out in confusion, “-And <em> why </em> are you showing me a pen?”</p><p>    Anakin smiled as he clicked it, revealing-</p><p>    “<em> Riptide </em>,” Obi-Wan said, almost breathless. “It’s- I didn’t think it would be so elegantly crafted.”</p><p>    Padme raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. “How did you know it just by looking at it?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan faltered slightly, and rubbed his neck. “I’ve lived at camp for five years, I’ve read all the Greek Myths about, oh, I don’t know, a dozen times each. Of course I know Hercules’ blade.” He raised an eyebrow at Anakin. “Where’d you get it?”</p><p>    “Chiron gave it to me,” Anakin said, and puffed out his chest with pride. “Said a hero needs a hero’s weapon. Is your sword legendary, too?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan hid his hurt well when he spoke, “No, it’s just a blade I picked when I was eight.” It made sense Anakin got a legendary blade, he was a son of Poseidon. So was Obi-Wan, but the only special things he got were hesitant looks from campers who knew about the Big Three’s oath. It wasn’t Anakin’s fault, Obi-Wan reminded himself, it was Poseidon’s for not claiming him soon enough.</p><p>    Yan always told him that the Gods didn't care about their kids.</p><p>    Though, realistically, even if Obi-Wan was offered a new sword of legend, he wouldn’t take it. He’s so used to his blade’s weight and balance, it’d be stupid to take a new sword. Plus, if it’s <em> his </em> sword, the sword will be legendary <em> because </em> of him.</p><p>    “You should name your sword,” Anakin said, jumping towards Obi-Wan with his sword still out. Obi-Wan leaned to avoid getting stabbed. “Name it <em> Tiderip </em>- no that’s stupid. Um, name it something!”</p><p>    “I’ll think about it, now put your sword away before you impale someone,” Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin’s pout. “Now we just need to equip Ahsoka.”</p><p>    As they left the cabin, Obi-Wan knew Cody could tell he was upset by how long Cody held his shoulder. His face was opened, silently offering to listen, but Obi-Wan just shook his head. With that, they went to the armory.</p><p> </p><p>    Ahsoka took her time choosing a weapon. Eventually Obi-Wan just gave her a bow and quiver, along with a shortsword, telling her how they didn’t have time to think <em>this</em> thoroughly.</p><p>    “But I want the <em>perfect</em> weapon,” Ahsoka pouted with a small foot stomp.</p><p>    Cody intervened before Obi-Wan could. “And you’ll get it, but you guys need to leave soon so you have all the time to get the bolt back.” Ahsoka was still pouting, but she nodded and let herself be led to the pavilion. </p><p>    While Obi-Wan fretted over Anakin, making sure he ate enough, he noticed Fives and Echo making sure Ahsoka was fed and hydrated. She was already so skinny, Obi-Wan noted, he’d have to make sure she gets any extra food on the way.</p><p>    After their meal, Cody and Padme meet the three on the top of the hill. Chiron is also there, in his wheelchair.</p><p>    “Argus will take you to Grand Central, and I have booked you three seats on a bus to New Jersey. From there, you are on your own,” Chiron says, and hands the tickets to Anakin. Anakin looks at them, before handing them to Obi-Wan.</p><p>    Cody hands Obi-Wan his phone. “Here, you said you needed a map?” Obi-Wan smiles and takes it. As he looks at the map with Anakin and Ahsoka watching carefully, he hears footsteps coming up the hill. He glances up and brightens.</p><p>    “Yan,” Obi-Wan says with a smile. “Here to wish us off?”</p><p>    “With a gift,” Yan had in his hands a pair of winged shoes. “I thought these may come in handy, they’re shoes blessed by Hermes.”</p><p>    As Obi-Wan takes them and places them in his bag, Chiron speaks up. “While they may be helpful, be careful. I’m sure you know that Zeus is upset with you, so flying isn’t a great idea.”</p><p>    “I understand, Chiron, but you never know when things come in handy,” Obi-Wan replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He hands back Cody’s phone with a smile. “I’ll buy us tickets when we get off the bus, since I won’t have your phone to scan the tickets. Plus, technology attracts monsters, and we don’t need any of that with Anakin and I already attracting enough.”</p><p>    Cody nods, “Yeah, that’s smart. Please message anyone at camp if you need anything, doesn’t matter what anyone’s doing. You know Quin and I would drop anything to help you.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled at that, and looked down as he felt his cheeks turn pink. “I know,” he mumbled, “I’ll try to message you when we’re off the bus, but I don’t know when that is, so don’t expect a call today.” Cody nodded again.</p><p>    “Ani, you can use the drachmas to call people, too. Ahsoka as well,” Padme smiles as she kneels in front of Anakin and Ahsoka and stage whispers, “You know your big brother will show you how to do it.”</p><p>    The warmth from the day before returned, and as Anakin beamed up at him, Obi-Wan smiled right back with the same warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The action is picking up! Just so you guys know, I'm gonna try to switch perspectives every two chapters, but there are some scenes I want in Anakin or Obi-Wan's perspective, so it may not be consistent. As always, please let me know if you notice anything off, spelling, grammar, formatting, whatever! If anyone has any theories or guesses for the future I'd love to hear them :D I always love replying to comments.<br/>And for a life update, I got my ultrasaber on Saturday, so I'm now a proud owner of a lightsaber!!<br/>I'm @ikebird on tumblr, so come talk to me or something :) If not, see y'all Friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Anakin meets three old ladies and bonds with his family by killing them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>     You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you friend. </em>
</p><p>    The one line Anakin omitted from the prophecy seemed really important, but… he didn’t want to share it. He wouldn’t accuse one of his friends of betraying him. Besides, he doesn’t have many friends at camp, yet, anyway. Obi-Wan was his <em> brother </em>, not his friend, and with the prophecy's wording, it's not him. Ahsoka and Padme wouldn’t, Anakin knows they wouldn’t. Cody… well, Anakin didn’t know Cody all that well, but Obi-Wan did, so he didn’t count. Rex was his friend, but they only spoke for ten minutes.</p><p>    Anakin refused to believe it was anyone of his friends back in Detroit, so he was stuck. As he thought this over, he felt Obi-Wan nudge him with his shoulder.</p><p>    “You okay, Anakin?” He asked quietly. They were currently all in the backseat of the Camp Half-Blood van, being driven by Argus.</p><p>    “Yeah,” Anakin mumbled, and picked at his nails, “Just thinking.”</p><p>    “Do you want to talk about it? You’re allowed to say no,” Obi-Wan said quickly, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I know I hate when I’m forced to talk about stuff.”</p><p>    Anakin shook his head. “No, not yet anyway. Maybe when we get back we can talk about it.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded with a smile, and leaned forward to look at Ahsoka in the other window seat. “And you, Ahsoka? You holding up okay, too?”</p><p>    Ahsoka turned away from the window, looking at Anakin and Obi-Wan with her big eyes. From this close up, Anakin could see how blue her eyes were, they were almost periwinkle. “I’m okay, I just wish we weren’t gonna be in a car for a long time, then a <em> bus </em> for a long time.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “The drive from Detroit was bad enough.”</p><p>    Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan. His eyes were different, of course. They were an ice blue, but somehow filled with warmth. The only other comparison Anakin could think of was the clear water in the Mediterranean near the shore. The water made sense, his dad was the God of water. But so was <em> his </em> dad. So…</p><p>    “What color are my eyes?” Anakin blurted out. Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka leaned closer.</p><p>    “Blue,” Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan snorted.</p><p>    “They’re more than blue, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a small grin. “They’re like… the sea. A teal. Maybe cyan is a better fit?”</p><p>    Anakin nodded. He'd look in a mirror at some point. "Oh, Chiron mentioned something. An oath that our dad broke twice or something?"</p><p>    "The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swore an oath to never have kids again," Obi-Wan explained.</p><p>    "Why?" Ahsoka asked, tilting her head.</p><p>    "Because they're too strong. Since they're the strongest Gods, their kids are also incredibly strong. You know the legends of Perseus, right?" Obi-Wan said, but Ahsoka and Anakin shook their heads. "Okay, Hercules, then. Everyone's seen the Disney version."</p><p>    "Oh, I love that movie!" Ahsoka cheered, bouncing in her seat. "Can we watch it together?"</p><p>    "Please?" Anakin said, trying to put on puppy eyes. With how Obi-Wan smiled, Anakin knew it worked.</p><p>    "Of course, when we get back. I promise," Obi-Wan said and wrapped an arm around Anakin's shoulder. Ahsoka pressed in and moved Obi-Wan's hand to be on her shoulder to be included. Anakin wrapped an arm around them each, and knew this quest was going to be fun.</p><p> </p><p>    This quest was not fun.</p><p>    This quest was <em> boring </em>. They went from car to bus, sitting for what felt like ten hours. It was probably only two hours since the sun was still up.</p><p>    They were on the bus now, and had to split up. Anakin sat alone, with Ahsoka drooling on Obi-Wan’s shoulder; he only looked partially bothered by it. Obi-Wan and Anakin sat on the aisle, with an empty seat next to Anakin. They decided to pile their bags there.</p><p>    Anakin’s been trying to nap the whole time, but his body just wouldn’t sleep. Whether it was boredom or nerves he couldn’t tell. He felt like it was nerves, since he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched.</p><p>    He looked over at Obi-Wan, who was reading some really thick book. Anakin leaned over the aisle and tapped him. Obi-Wan looked up with a hum.</p><p>    “Can I use you as a pillow?” Anakin said, faking a yawn. He tried to let Obi-Wan know they were being watched without making it obvious.</p><p>    Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka. “Hand me our bags, so Ahsoka has a pillow.”</p><p>    Anakin handed his bag over first. Obi-Wan carefully lifted Ahsoka’s head and placed it on the bag. He piled up the rest of the bags, kind of like a shield. When he turned to Anakin he motioned to him. “Scooch over.” Anakin did.</p><p>    Obi-Wan sat down, and pulled Anakin’s head to his shoulder lightly. Anakin waited a few seconds before whispering: “I think we’re being watched.” Obi-Wan nodded, but didn’t say anything. His book was open again. “What do we do?”</p><p>    “Wait,” Obi-Wan muttered. “We don’t know who it is. It could just be a really weird mortal, or it could be a monster.”</p><p>    Anakin sighs quietly, and leans more of his body on Obi-Wan to get comfortable. He knows Obi-Wan will keep him and Ahsoka safe. He trusts his brother.</p><p> </p><p>    With a faint smell of smoke, Anakin woke up. Obi-Wan had moved back to Ahsoka, and the bags were used as pillow shields for Anakin. He rubbed his eye and looked to Obi-Wan. He was standing, trying to see what happened.</p><p>    “Bus stopped, some engine problem,” Obi-Wan explained when he noticed Anakin awake. “They’re probably gonna tell us to get off soon, so grab your bag.”</p><p>    With that, Anakin grabbed his from the bottom of the pile as Obi-Wan handed Ahsoka her bag. Obi-Wan had his own on his back already, and was nervously fidgeting with the straps. Ahsoka was kneeling on her seat, trying to see what Obi-Wan was looking at but she was still too short to see. Obi-Wan gently leaned over and put a hand on her arm and muttered something; she nodded and went to stand in the aisle in front of Obi-Wan.</p><p>    “You too, we’re getting off,” Obi-Wan gestured in front of him, so Anakin stood. As they waddled off the bus slowly, Anakin got a weird feeling in his stomach.</p><p>    Turning his head slightly to look at Obi-Wan, he said “I have a bad feeling about this.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled gently. “We’ll be okay, I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>   When they were all off the bus, Obi-Wan had them stand a bit away from the rest of the passengers. He puts his bag down at his feet, with the handle of his sword poking out a bit. “Oh, has anyone explained the mist to you two?”</p><p>    Ahsoka tilted her head. “It’s like fog, of course we learned about <em> weather </em> in school.”</p><p>    “Not that kind of mist,” Obi-Wan said with a laugh. “It’s what stops mortals from seeing monsters and demigod business. For example, they’d probably see my sword as a baseball bat, or something.”</p><p>    “So… it, like, blocks mortals’ vision?” Anakin asked.</p><p>    “Yes, though some mortals can see through the mist. Not a lot, but some can,”  Obi-Wan smiled. “If you have questions about any Greek myth or demigod thing, ask me. It’s… it’s a guilty pleasure of mine. I think I want to be a teacher when I grow up.”</p><p>    As Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, he never saw him look so happy. Sure, Anakin met Obi-Wan literally yesterday, but the joy in his eyes when he said he wanted to be a teacher was almost vulnerable. Anakin thought he should be happy more.</p><p>    Ahsoka looked up at Obi-Wan with a smile. “You could teach us some myths when the bus works again! We’re gonna be on the bus for a while, anyway, so why not?”</p><p>    “That sounds like a good idea, it’s so boring I feel like I’m gonna <em> die </em>,” Anakin groaned, leaning his weight on Obi-Wan.</p><p>    Obi-Wan stumbled a little with a laugh. “It is rather boring, isn’t it? It’ll be over before you know it.”</p><p>    “I do have one question, it’s,” Anakin paused and glanced at Obi-Wan before looking back at the ground. “It’s about my mom. She said she went to camp, and that she was in cabin… nine, I think.”</p><p>    “That’s the Hephaestus Cabin,” Obi-Wan said, “Is that all?” Anakin nodded.</p><p>    Three old ladies came over to them, and Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s hold get a bit tighter. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan; he was smiling politely at them.</p><p>    “Can we help you, ladies?” Obi-Wan asked, getting to the point but was nice about it.</p><p>    “You can, young man,” said the middle woman. Her face looked wrinkly and cruel, with a small scowl. “You can return what you stole.”</p><p>    “I’m sorry?” Obi-Wan bristled, “I believe we just met; how could we return something we don’t have?”</p><p>    The woman to the left stepped closer, “We know you did it, son of Poseidon. Return the Helm of Darkness and we’ll be on our way.”</p><p>    “What’s that?” Anakin asked, scrunching his nose.</p><p>    “A symbol of Hades. It allows the wearer to become invisible,” Obi-Wan muttered. “We didn’t steal that ma’am, we’re on our way to Hades to recover the bolt.”</p><p>    “You won’t find it there,” the right woman chimed in, taking a step closer.</p><p>    “Who are you?” Obi-Wan demanded, pushing both Anakin and Ahsoka behind him. He was holding the strap of his bag, which still sat at his feet.</p><p>    “You would know us at the Furies, boy,” the middle one said. “Just hand over the helm, and you won’t get hurt.”</p><p>    “Looks like I’m getting hurt, then,” Obi-Wan grumbled, and pulled out his sword. Anakin glanced at the rest of the bus passengers, who weren’t paying them any mind. He couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not.</p><p>    All at once, the three ladies screeched as they changed their form to become the Furies. They each sprouted wings and flew up. Obi-Wan cursed, and reached into his bag, pulling out his bow.</p><p>    “Anakin, get Ahsoka out of here,” Obi-Wan said as he knocked an arrow. “Go into the woods, get away from here.”</p><p>    The visual of his mother protecting him before vanishing flashed before his eyes. He wouldn’t let another person die to protect him. Anakin could protect himself.</p><p>    “No,” he said. “We’ll work together as brothers.”</p><p>    “Anakin-” Obi-Wan ducked as one divebombed him, “-Anakin you’ve never fought before, please just-”</p><p>    “I can learn!” Anakin shouted. “I won’t let you die!”</p><p>    Obi-Wan looked at him with a startled expression, and glanced at Ahsoka. “Fine,” he ground out, “But don’t be stupid.”</p><p>    Anakin clicked Riptide and held it how heroes did in the movies. Obi-Wan kept firing at them and Ahsoka pulled out her bow and copied him. Her first shot didn’t go very far.</p><p>    “Pull it back more, like-” He pulled it back as he lined the shot, and exhaled. “That.”</p><p>    The arrow struck one right in the wing. She screamed and began to fall. Anakin ran to where she was falling and swung, she bursted in golden dust.</p><p>    “We’ll work on your form,” Obi-Wan said, more to himself. Ahsoka’s face was scrunched up in concentration, and kept looking between Obi-Wan and the two remaining furies. “When you pull back the string just above the fletching should be on your cheek, and release on an exhale.”</p><p>    “The feathers?”</p><p>    “Same thing, yes.” Obi-Wan shot again, hitting a fury in the leg. “It helps you see where you’re shooting better.”</p><p>    Ahsoka pulled back the arrow, the string on her cheek. She breathed in, and fired. The arrow struck true, right in the forehead of a fury. With one left, Anakin was confident in his and Ahsoka’s natural abilities.</p><p>    “Great shot,” Obi-Wan cheered, looking proud, even in the middle of a battle. He turned back to the last fury, and said: “Ready, Anakin?”</p><p>    Anakin nodded, but didn’t know what he was ready for. When the last fury began to fall, Anakin understood. With a sprint he charged at the falling monster, and a leaping slash had Anakin coughing up the same dust from the first fury.</p><p>    “Good job, you two, but we really need to go now,” Obi-Wan looked panicked, grabbing his bag. “The mist hid the furies, but they still saw us attack <em> something </em>.”</p><p>    Anakin glanced at the passengers, some had their phones out, some looked terrified. He started walking backwards towards Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, before he turned to sprint. Obi-Wan ran behind Ahsoka and Anakin, with Ahsoka leading the charge into the woods. Luckily there was still sunlight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapter title is meant to be funny idk if anyone else finds it funny lol. I'm trying to write as fast as I can so I'm not stressing on deadlines, but college is starting this month for me. I may have to change when I update to once a week during the semester, but that's to be determined, I'll keep y'all updated on that.<br/>I wanted the differing blue eye colors to be noted, and I thought curious little Anakin would mention it. I'm trying to mix canon child Anakin with canon 19 year old Anakin, with anger issues and genuinely wanting to help people, and the innocence. I hope that comes across :)<br/>ALSO: I'm stumped on what to tag. There's very little tags and I'm not sure what to add, so I may add tags during the week, I'm not sure if that sends a notification to people who subscribe :/<br/>I really hope you guys are enjoying this!  Your comments and kudos mean more than you knowledge :) See you Monday!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anakin realizes his own mortality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The woods were still bright, but getting darker by the minute. Obi-Wan was walking in front of Anakin and Ahsoka, looking around constantly; his bow was put over his shoulder while he held his sword out.</p><p>    “Hey, Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka called, causing Obi-Wan to turn.</p><p>    “What is it, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan sounded tired and stressed.</p><p>    Ahsoka looked down for a second, “I’m hungry.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan stood up taller, and took off his bag and shifted through it. “Let’s see if Cody packed food, he said he’d pack anything we might need…”</p><p>    Anakin and Ahsoka shared a grin at the mention of Cody. “Wow, Cody packed your stuff? What a nice boyfriend,” Anakin snickered.</p><p>    Tossing a granola bar at Ahsoka, Obi-Wan glared at Anakin. “He’s not my boyfriend.”</p><p>    “Not yet,” Ahsoka mumbled while chewing. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose, and told her not to chew with her mouth open.</p><p>    They continued on, but stopped before a clearing. Anakin looked past Obi-Wan and saw a large building. He squinted to read a nearby sign.</p><p>    “Aunty Em’s… empire?” Anakin muttered, “Empire of <em> what </em>?”</p><p>    “Empire? The word looks longer than that,” Obi-Wan replied, squinting- almost glaring- at the sign.</p><p>    Ahsoka pushes past both of them. “That’s not how empire is spelt.”</p><p>    “Yeah,” Anakin walked forward more to see it better. “Emporium. Aunty Em’s Emporium.”</p><p>    “Ah, yes, it does say emporium,” Obi-Wan nodded, but was still looking at the sign.</p><p>    “Obi-Wan, do you need glasses?” Ahsoka asked, tilting her head.</p><p>    He turned his head to her. “No, I don’t need glasses.”</p><p>    Anakin raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>    Obi-Wan sighed. “Maybe my eyesight isn’t great, but I don’t need glasses.”</p><p>    “Yeah right,” Ahsoka said, and started walking towards the building. It had a small, but empty, parking lot. The sign said open, though.</p><p>    Anakin followed her, and said, “We should stay here. It’s getting dark, and maybe this Aunty Em can help us.”</p><p>    “I don’t know, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, walking with him and Ahsoka. “This doesn’t seem right.”</p><p>    “Well,” Anakin smiles and puffs his chest out, “It’s my quest, so what I say goes.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiles, and lets a long breath out through his nose. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>    The emporium held a <em> ton </em> of statues. Statues of anything anyone could possibly think of, though it was mostly people. Some looked too big to be put on someone’s front lawn, though.</p><p>    Ahsoka was currently trying to find every single dog. Anakin followed her, while Obi-Wan went to find an employee. Obi-Wan told them to stay put, but that was a boring twenty seconds.</p><p>    Ahsoka was sitting right in front of a bull terrier statue, looking at it very carefully. She looked up at Anakin, then pointed back at the statue. “This looks like a dog my mom had before we moved to Detroit. I was really sad when he ran away.”</p><p>    “Was he a good boy?” Anakin asked, and sat next to Ahsoka on the cold floor.</p><p>    She nodded. They stared at the dog, until Obi-Wan found them.</p><p>    “I <em> told </em> you not to move,” Obi-Wan huffed, “Though I found Ms. Em.”</p><p>    “Dear, I thought I told you to call me Aunty, none of this ‘ms’ thing,” Aunty Em said, with a wide smile. She had thick sunglasses and a headscarf with a purple floral pattern. “Now, what are three kids doing in my store this late at night?”</p><p>    Anakin stood, “We’re on a quest!” Obi-Wan gave him a stern, wide-eyed look. “A quest to find our mom a really good statue!”</p><p>    Obi-Wan huffed again, and Aunty Em walked around him to get closer to Anakin. “Well, sweetheart, you’re in the right place.”</p><p>    “Before we do that, could we call our mom?” Obi-Wan walked forward, putting himself between Anakin and Aunty Em, though to the side to not seem hostile.</p><p>    “Of course, but first,” Aunty Em paused, and looked at the three of them, “You three are just <em> too cute </em>, you absolutely must allow me to take your picture.”</p><p>    “A picture for what?” Anakin tilted his head, narrowing his eyes a bit.</p><p>    “So I can make a statue of you three, of course,” Aunty Em exclaimed, “Wait here, let me get my camera.” Though as Obi-Wan opened his mouth, she was already around the corner.</p><p>    “Do we have to take a picture?” Ahsoka complained from the floor, “We’ve been in a car, a bus, <em> then </em> we walked through the woods for a long time. None of us look ‘cute’ right now.”</p><p>    “Speak for yourself,” Anakin smirked, “My mom says I’m <em> very </em> cute.”</p><p>    “We don’t have to,” Obi-Wan said, “But Ahsoka, what are you doing on the floor?” He knelt by her.</p><p>    She pointed at the dog statue again. “Looks like a dog I had, and I miss him so-” She stopped speaking suddenly, and pulled the statue closer to her.</p><p>    “What is it?”</p><p>    “His collar,” Ahsoka mumbled. “I wanna see if the tag is engraved.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, and stood up when Aunty Em came back. She carried a camera that was attached to a tripod. There was a curtain behind the camera, like really old cameras had.</p><p>    “I’m sorry, ma’am, but we don’t want to be photographed,” Obi-Wan said, and put Anakin behind him again. From over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Anakin could see her frown.</p><p>    Ahsoka decided now to speak up, “Do you make these statues yourself?”</p><p>    “I do, all hand made,” Aunty Em says with a smile. Anakin glances at Ahsoka to see her tilt the statue this way and that. Ahsoka looked up, and motioned Anakin over.</p><p>    He sat next to her again, and she pushed the statue closer. “Read the tag,” she whispered.</p><p>
  <em>     If found, please call (609)757-2912 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Ask for Miss. Tano </em>
</p><p>    “Tano?” Anakin looked up at Ahsoka, “Isn’t that..?”</p><p>    She nodded, “That was my mom’s phone number, too.”</p><p>    They looked up to Obi-Wan, who was still trying to tell Aunty Em that they didn’t want their picture taken. “Hey, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>    “You can’t-” Obi-Wan stopped, and glanced at Anakin and Ahsoka, “Excuse me.” He turned on his heel and ignored her sputtering. Obi-Wan knelt between the two of them on the floor. “What is it? We need to leave as soon as possible.”</p><p>    “This says my name,” Ahsoka whispers, and points to the tag. Obi-Wan squints at it, before looking back to Ahsoka. He’s silent for a moment, before turning back to Aunty Em.</p><p>    “I’d like to use your phone, please.”</p><p>    “You can, <em> after </em> I take a picture.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan sighed, and glanced back at Ahsoka and Anakin. He looked contemplative, thinking of any out he could give them. Anakin had an idea, but it would split them up, and he knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t go for it.</p><p>    Anakin nudged Ahsoka as discreetly as he could, and mouthed ‘ask for the bathroom.’ She tilted her head, but her eyes widened when she- hopefully- understood Anakin’s plan.</p><p>    “Excuse me, miss, where’s your bathroom?” Ahsoka asked, looking as innocent as possible with her big doe eyes. Obi-Wan looked between them with a blank expression.</p><p>    “Of course sweetheart, go up this aisle,” Aunty Em began to give directions to Ahsoka; Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with his mouth set in a line. He didn’t like this idea, at all. Anakin smiled up at him.</p><p>    “We can get a brother picture, no dumb sister,” Anakin said loudly. Maybe it was too loud, since Aunty Em paused and gave him a look, but Anakin was honestly always that loud. Ahsoka pouted at Anakin, and he wasn’t sure if she was actually upset or if she was playing along.</p><p>    Obi-Wan then seemed to get the plan, and gave a sweet smile to Ahsoka. “You’re not dumb, Ahsoka, but a brothers picture would be… nice, I suppose.” By the set of his shoulders, Anakin knew Obi-Wan <em> really </em> didn’t like this plan.</p><p>    Ahsoka left the aisle, and he heard her footsteps get quieter as she got farther away. Okay, maybe she didn’t really get the plan. Aunty Em turned to him and Obi-Wan, moving her camera closer to them.</p><p>    “You know,” Aunt Em drawls, putting her head into the curtain. “You two <em> really </em> look like a man I’ve met before. So handsome and strong…”</p><p>    Obi-Wan stiffened a little, and put his arm around Anakin’s shoulders. “Oh?”</p><p>    “Yes, we meet at my old job, really. Though, being with <em> him </em> made me lose my job,” Aunty Em paused. “So was it really worth it?”</p><p>    Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan’s face. It looked calm and politely intrigued, but he knew Obi-Wan was noticing something Anakin missed. He looked like a guy she met, and she lost her job? As Anakin kept running circles in his brain, he realized that you usually look like your parents.</p><p>    Poseidon.</p><p>    Okay, now he had to think of a lady Poseidon dated. Anakin thought, belatedly, that he should’ve paid more attention to Greek myths. Obi-Wan <em> had </em> to know who she was. Aunty Em… Poseidon… Maybe the ‘Em’ was just a special way to put ‘M’.</p><p>    That’s when it clicked.</p><p>    Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, panicked. Obi-Wan looked near the camera, but not <em> at </em> it, so yeah, he knew, too. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, with a stressed smile.</p><p>    “So, ma’am, how should we pose?” Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin thought he heard something in the distance.</p><p>    “How you are is fine, dears, just two brothers who love each other,” Aunty Em was a little muffled, and Anakin hoped it blocked out what he <em> thought </em> was Ahsoka walking back to them. “Though, I think it would be polite to introduce ourselves.”</p><p>    “My name is Obi-Wan, and this is my brother-”</p><p>    “Anakin!”</p><p>    “-Anakin. And our sister’s name is Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan paused, and he subtly looked to Anakin, “What’s your name, ma’am?”</p><p>    “You’ll probably know me best by my Greek name,” She hummed. She must’ve changed some settings on the camera, since Anakin heard a hiss.</p><p>    “And that is?” Anakin prompted impatiently.</p><p>    “Medusa, now smile for the camera!”</p><p>    Both Obi-Wan and Anakin turned away, looking away from the camera and Medusa. When Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, he had his sword out, looking at the ground with a scowl. The camera fell behind them and Anakin had to fight himself not to look. Stupid nine year-old urges.</p><p>    “I don’t think I need to tell you about Medusa’s myth,” Obi-Wan mused, “Though I suppose, we do need a plan.”</p><p>    “Chop her head off, duh,” Anakin said as he clicked Riptide.</p><p>    Obi-Wan sighed, “Yes, but <em> how </em>, Anakin?”</p><p>    There was squeaking from the floor, followed by Medusa’s anguished scream. It was silent, before Ahsoka spoke up. “I did it!”</p><p>    Anakin felt Obi-Wan put a hand on his head as he looked cautiously over his shoulder. Anakin looked too, and saw that her body had turned to dust, but her head was still in the curtain. She either got stuck, or Ahsoka put her head in there.</p><p>    “How…” Obi-Wan trailed off, looking at Ahsoka. She had a sword in her left hand, and a gleeful expression on her face.</p><p>    “Anakin gave me an idea!” She gushed, “Anakin told me to go to the bathroom, but <em> I didn’t </em>, and I snuck around and listened to what you guys talked about! I’m really lucky, we just learned about Medusa in school.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan walked towards her and fell to his knees to hug her to his chest. He put his face into her hair, and Anakin walked over.</p><p>    “I was…” Obi-Wan gulped a breath in, and let a shallow breath out. “I was really nervous, Ahsoka. I- I didn’t have a plan, and I was so <em> worried </em> about you. You did such a good job, Ahsoka, I’m <em> so </em>proud.”</p><p>    Anakin joined the huddle, and Obi-Wan leaned his head onto Anakin’s head. They sat there for a minute, allowing them all to let the fact that they faced Medusa settle in. Allowing them all to be scared.</p><p>    They were all kids, it was allowed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all: I'm so sorry about the delay! Though, three chapters are going to be posted today :)<br/>I'm going to college, and school starts TODAY, so chapters 7 and 8 are being written in between classes. I'm officially saying there's only going going to be one update each week from now on, on Mondays. Just until I get into the swing of school again. My schedule isn't too bad, so I'm sure I'll have plenty of time for writing, but just to be sure.<br/>OKAY, now about the actual chapter, lol. I love Percy Jackson, don't get me wrong, the series has such a personal place in my heart, but HOLY SHIT I had how Riordan wrote Medusa. There's many versions of this myth of Medusa being a rape victim, and sadly I didn't know how to put that in here while keeping her a villain and not completely changing this part of the plot. Medusa's head is gonna be important later, so she needed to be beheaded. So already, not a chapter I was super motivated to write.<br/>Next, Obi-Wan can't see for shit. I imagine him reading books late into the night with a flashlight and ruining his vision. I am now realizing, how the fuck does he have such good aim if his vision sucks. Hm. We're gonna ignore that :)<br/>(But really, it's probably not terrible yet, he can probably see better in the day time. He's also had practice for shooting a bow with poor vision, so that's gonna be my excuse lol.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Obi-Wan gets separated and takes a leap of faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Anakin and Ahsoka found a small food court. After they had their fill, Anakin and Ahsoka promptly went to sleep. Ahsoka was using his legs as a pillow, while Anakin draped himself over Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It was good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    With the Medusa situation…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He didn’t have a plan. He didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He thought…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan looked down at the sleeping kids, and took a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    They were safe. It was alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan stays up all night, just to keep watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    He must’ve dozed off in the night, because he awoke to Anakin shaking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered, pointing over his shoulder, “We found a kitchen, can you make us pancakes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan just looked up at his brother with a furrowed brow. “I’ve never made pancakes before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin pouted and led the way into the kitchen. Ahsoka was looking at a cork board when they came in, but turned around. “No pancake mix, but look!” Ahsoka ran over with a green piece of paper. “If we find this lost dog we get $200!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan took the paper and looked at it. The dog that was lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their area, but did they have time to look for it? He looked over the paper and found the dog’s name to be Chester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “That’s stupid, we’re not gonna find the dog,” Anakin said while he crossed his arms over his chest. “We don’t have time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “While that’s true, we’re mostly out of money, the bus was supposed to take us to the Midwest for another bus,” Obi-Wan said, putting the paper in his pocket. “Just in case, maybe we’ll come across him while walking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin grumbled that they wouldn’t find the dog, and complained about breakfast. “Obi-Wan, cook us something before we leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I don’t know how to cook,” Obi-Wan said, “I’ve never had to, I lived at camp for five years.” Anakin pouted again, but didn’t say anything. Obi-Wan sighed, “We can grab snacks though, like what you ate last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    They all grabbed soda and chips, but Obi-Wan managed to find some healthier snacks: granola bars, dried fruits, and raisins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What do we do with the head?” Anakin asked as they passed it again. It was still wrapped in the curtain. Ahsoka hummed and walked back to where they came from. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ahsoka came back with a cardboard box. “We can send it to the Gods!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ahsoka, we can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yes we can! It’ll be funny,” Anakin interrupted and basically ran to grab the cardboard box. “God, dad is gonna love this!” Obi-Wan sighed and ended up helping them mail it to Mount Olympus through Hermes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Bail must’ve prayed to his mother, since they found the dog soon after leaving the emporium.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    With the money, they booked train tickets to Saint Louis. The train was better than the bus by a longslide, since they all could get up and move around. There was even a food car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    While Anakin and Ahsoka were on a bathroom trip, Obi-Wan gazed out the window, looking at the nearing skyline. The Gateway Arch was so tall and simplistic. This was probably the closest Obi-Wan would get to a vacation, so he allowed himself to enjoy the view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin came back with fries in his mouth, and Ahsoka had a box with a burger in her hands. “We didn’t know what you wanted, sorry, Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said with an apologetic smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan waved his hand. “It’s alright, I’m not that hungry anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    They luckily snagged the four seats at the front of the car that faced each other, with a single chair for all their bags. Obi-Wan was still looking at the arch when the conductor spoke over the speakers. “We’ll be arriving in Saint Louis in ten minutes, I repeat, ten minutes until we reach Saint Louis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin and Ahsoka beamed at each other, then at Obi-Wan. “Can we look around for a little? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-Wan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan looks at their tickets. They had a few hours to kill before they got their next train to Denver. Obi-Wan smiles at them, “Of course, we just have to be back at the station in two hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin jumped from his seat and hugged Obi-Wan. “What do you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan shifted back in the hug to look at Anakin. “What? Wouldn’t you guys rather pick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, yeah, but,” Anakin went back to his seat, “But, you’re looking at the arch thing, do you wanna go see it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yes, Obi-Wan did want to go see the arch. But he didn’t want to bore Anakin and Ahsoka. Though, when’s the next time Obi-Wan’s going to be in Saint Louis?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    After a moment of consideration, Obi-Wan looked back and forth from each kid. “Would you mind if we go see it? We can each get something from the giftshop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I can get a stuffed animal! Maybe a bear, or a lion!” Ahsoka cheered. Obi-Wan looked at her acting like a child at eight years old, and he remembered that she beheaded Medusa, just twelve hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He didn’t know how to feel about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Once they got to the station, they marched together to the Gateway Arch Museum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    The Museum was when things went wrong. Not at first, no, only Ahsoka was uncomfortable at the beginning. Something about being underground, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>not feeling right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ahsoka said she wanted to stay, since it made Obi-Wan happy. That warmed his heart, but he felt bad anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    They decided to go to the giftshop before the tour, since Ahsoka wanted to carry around her new bear. He had a cute little bow that was blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It was the elevator situation that made things go from uncomfortable to bad. The elevator was full, so Obi-Wan couldn’t fit. Ahsoka was nervous about leaving him behind, but Anakin was the one to comfort her; saying that Obi-Wan would be okay, he would be on the next elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When the doors finally closed, Obi-Wan sat on a bench to wait. He sighed, he was worried for Ahsoka, but she would be okay, he knew she would. Himself, however?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A lady’s dog was currently sniffing at him, since the leash wouldn’t let him get close enough. Usually, Obi-Wan loved dogs; but this rottweiler, it put a bad feeling in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The lady herself sat on the bench next to him, and turned to him with a smile. Obi-Wan smiled back politely. “Hello, sweetheart, my dog seems real interested in you, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan chuckled, “Yeah, he does. What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’ve named him Chimera.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan froze, and the dog began to growl at him. “And you’re name, ma’am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The woman smiled with all her teeth. “Echidna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan stood and went to put some space between him and the chimera, but Echidna had already dropped the leash. Before his eyes, Obi-Wan saw the rottweiler lose all dog features. It’s muzzle became a sand color, and soon it was a feline looking at him instead of a canine. His tail, as well, grew into a snake, green and cool in color. The worst part was the goat head that began to grow from it’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Horrified, Obi-Wan whipped his backpack to his chest and grabbed his sword. He’s sparred with many people, but a chimera wasn’t a person. It had no sword to parry, no axe to dodge, and no shield to steal. Obi-Wan’s brain raced to remember how to defeat the chimera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The lion head roared, and Obi-Wan saw the fire grow in the back of it’s throat. He stumbled, but ran away from the fire being spit at him. While this was happening, Echidna was just laughing, as if this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It probably was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When Obi-Wan looked back at where he was before, he saw the melted metal left behind, and saw the clear blue sky. “Great,” Obi-Wan muttered to himself, “Property damage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    While he was distracted, the tail had a chance to whip around and sink its fangs into Obi-Wan’s arm. He hissed and tore his arm away, but the venom was already in his system. Obi-Wan spent the next few minutes dodging fire, and parrying the snake’s teeth. The goat head, very loudly, screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Though, as time went on, Obi-Wan felt dizzier and dizzier. The venom was strong, and taking over fast. The chimera was able to corner him near the hole it made earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Echidna stood next to her chimera. “My sweet boy sure did a number on you, didn’t he? I can get him to stop, just for the price of Zeus’ bolt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan looked up and thought he saw three of her. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bolt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “We’ll just have to see after you die, then,” Echidna sighed, “Sick ‘em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan glanced behind him and saw water. A river. Like the Creek it’ll be able to heal him. He stepped back, and saw the chimera lunge. He stepped back and felt himself fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan could just hope he’d survive to make sure Anakin and Ahsoka did, too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay new chapter :D The next one will be up on Friday, then I'll be caught up for Monday uploads.<br/>This chapter was short and hard to write, so I'm sorry if this was a disappointing chapter :( As I said before, college just started for me and I'm very stressed, so I'm sorry for all these delays.<br/>I don't have much to say about this chapter, honestly, other than "It's up, I'm done."<br/>I'm very excited to write the next chapter, though! So unlike the last two chapters, I'll actually be motivated!<br/>Comments give me a lot of serotonin, so let me know what you guys thought of this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Obi-Wan survives the fall, and meets a God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan woke up underwater. He had a moment of panic, but realized he could breathe. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Being the son of Poseidon did have its perks, Obi-Wan didn’t even feel dizzy anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As he was about to resurface he felt something grab his ankle. Obi-Wan automatically tries to shake it off his leg, but as he looks over his shoulder he sees a Nereid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She looked young, and her big doe eyes made him think of Ahsoka. Guilt burrowed itself in his chest, but before he could tell the Nereid he had to leave, she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Son of Poseidon,” she said, her voice was melodic and clear, even underwater. “Your father brings advice, and a gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan tilted his head. “What’s the gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The gift is not here, but somewhere else. Before you enter the Underworld, go to Santa Monica Beach. Your gift awaits you there.” The Nereid smiled at him, “Good luck, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She swam away. Obi-Wan waded in the river for a moment, then swam to the surface. He gasped as he resurfaced, and moved to shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright,” Obi-Wan mumbled, “Where would Anakin and Ahsoka be?” Obi-Wan looked up to see a helicopter hovering near the Arch, close to the hole he fell from. “That bodes well,” he sighed and began his trek back to the museum. Good thing his clothes were dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Obi-Wan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin and Ahsoka tackled him before Obi-Wan even saw them, and he stumbled to stay upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You-” Anakin gulped, his face still pressed into Obi-Wan’s shirt. “You were gone for a long time, and- and we were worried because,” Anakin shuddered and Ahsoka continued for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We wouldn’t know what to do without you,” Ahsoka mumbled, holding on to Obi-Wan’s arm while looking up at him. “We don’t know where the Underworld is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m here now, I’m so sorry for scaring you,” Obi-Wan said, looking around for a clock. He cursed under his breath. “I promise I’ll explain everything, but we need to get to the train so we don’t miss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin nodded, and stepped away to wipe his wet face. “I’m holding you to that, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka still held onto Obi-Wan’s arm, and Anakin grabbed his other hand. Obi-Wan smiled to himself. He felt bad he stressed them out, but… it felt good to be worried about. Not many at camp have worried about him or his health since he was claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They walked in mostly silence, Obi-Wan occasionally told Anakin to wait for cars to cross before they crossed the street. Their steps were quick, but they were able to point at things they thought looked cool. Buildings with murals painted on the side, beautiful architecture, and some interesting fashion along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once they were seated on the train, Anakin sat next to him and scooted as close as possible. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s middle, and put his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “So, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka was sitting across from them, next to their bags. Her feet were tucked under herself, and had her chin propped up on her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “When I was waiting for you, Echidna and a Chimera attacked me,” Obi-Wan began, but Ahsoka butt in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Like the hedgehog thing? I thought they were from Australia,” Ahsoka said as she leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan smiled at her. “No, she’s a Greek monster. She’s often called the mother of monsters, and her chimera attacked me. It bit me, and I had to jump into the river to save myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You jumped from </span>
  <em>
    <span>that height</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Anakin gaped, And his face scrunched up as his brain tried to make sense of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’re sons of Poseidon,” Obi-Wan reminded him, “Water can’t hurt us, so I knew I was safe when I jumped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    That was a lie, but they didn’t need to know that. He was so dizzy that he barely thought before he jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wow,” Anakin muttered, “We should go skydiving over the ocean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka snorted at that, as Obi-Wan laughed, too. “We’d have to get in a plan, and I don’t think Zeus is very inclined to let us in his space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin frowned, but didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright, we’re on this train for a while, you two want to get food?” Obi-Wan asked. It was close to four, but he didn’t think they had a big lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin shook his head. “No, I’m gonna sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan smiled as they both got comfortable, “Alright, I’ll keep watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Once they got to Denver, Obi-Wan quickly found a diner to get them food. After the waitress gave them menus, Obi-Wan stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright, I’m gonna go outside and call Cody-” Anakin and Ahsoka started </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ooh’</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing, and Obi-Wan’s face heated up. “-Just to let him know where we are. Order me, uh. Chicken tenders with a milkshake. I’ll be outside, don’t talk to strangers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin stood to push him farther from the booth. Obi-Wan sighed and sat on the curb, looking around to find a rainbow. A light drizzle of rain started after they sat at their table, so Obi-Wan didn’t have to look for long. With the drachma he grabbed, he flipped it into the rainbow and muttered “Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Cody Fett, Camp Half-Blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The rainbow buffered for a moment, before Cody’s face came into view. Before Obi-Wan could say ‘hi’ Cody spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do you have any idea how much stress you put me through?” Cody had his arms crossed over his chest, with an eyebrow raised. “You nearly made Quin and I grow grey hairs with your little stunt on the Gateway Arch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose. “You saw that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, Obi-Wan, it was on the news,” Cody grumbled. “Also, was that bus ‘explosion’ you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Excuse you, it was an engine malfunction!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Cody rolled his eyes with a fond smile, and his shoulders seemed less tense. “I figured you didn’t, the footage in the news didn’t show an explosion, but that’s what the headlines said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With a sigh, Obi-Wan leaned back while running a hand through his hair. “Great. This quest is going </span>
  <em>
    <span>swell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you couldn’t tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What did you call me for?” Cody asked, his face soft and open, like whenever Obi-Wan was upset. “For help, or just to talk? I’m not busy, I can sit here and talk with you all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He felt his cheeks get flushed and smiled. “To talk, mostly. I love Anakin and Ahsoka, but.” Obi-Wan paused and sighed, “I don’t know how to say this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “They don’t understand because they’re too young and new to the demigod life?” Cody suggested. Obi-Wan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, we, uh,” Obi-Wan looked up at Cody with a small smile. “This may add to your grey hair, but we met Medusa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Cody stared at him with a blank face. “I know you’re not, but please tell me you’re kidding.” He put his hand up to stop Obi-Wan. “Nevermind. How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? This is your first time away from camp in two years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan paused, and thought. “It’s nice. The reason I like to learn history so much is, well, it lets me feel like I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in history instead of camp. Anakin noticed I was interested in the Gateway Arch, and said we’re going. It was fun, until Echidna showed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The mother of monsters, right?” Cody asked, and Obi-Wan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, her chimera attacked me. But I learned I can breathe underwater, and that it can heal me from venom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Cody sighed again, with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s… weird though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, Quin and I told you about the constant monster attacks, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah. Are you in danger right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No. That’s the thing,” Obi-Wan bit his lip, “It doesn’t feel right. Other than the furies at the bus, Medusa, and Echidna, there’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> other monsters. Sure, they’re more powerful, but not as constant. We always had a few hours of rest between attacks. It’s great, don’t get me wrong, but I’m constantly on edge. I’m sure it’ll pick up, but, you know. Nerves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Cody nodded, and was looking at something either behind Obi-Wan or at camp. “That’s understandable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird. Two sons of Poseidon, and only three monster attacks? It’s weird.” Cody ran a hand down his face with a sigh. “There’s been… trouble at camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t know how it got out- only Fox, Padme, and I knew, other than Chiron- but word got out about Poseidon and Zeus’ threats to each other. People are picking sides and… it’s not great,” Cody looked away from Obi-Wan again. “Chiron broke up another fight. It’s hard right now. Athena’s siding with Zeus, and Maul’s ecstatic about being able to bash you in front of everyone again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course he is,” Obi-Wan mumbled, putting his chin on his fist. “Who’s siding with Poseidon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Right now, Ares, Aphrodite, and Apollo. The rest haven’t decided, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan nodded and they sat in silence, before Obi-Wan muttered, “I miss you, Cody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Cody smiled, and looked down. Obi-Wan </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> he saw Cody blushing. “I miss you, too, Obi-Wan. I also forgot to give you your present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh,” Obi-Wan hummed. “Don’t tell me what it is, just give it to me when I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I will, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There was knocking on the window behind Obi-Wan, and he glanced to look at it. Ahsoka, with a panicked expression, was weaving him inside. Obi-Wan gave her a thumbs up, and turned back to Cody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I gotta go, either our food is here or there’s a monster,” Obi-Wan frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “With how Anakin eats, there’s a monster either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan snorted. “Tell Quin, Rex, and Yan I said hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Quin’s gonna be so mad he missed you,” Cody sighed. “We were both worried,” Cody repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan smiled. “I’m okay, Cody. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s what you said when you sprained your ankle last summer and kept walking on it,” Cody muttered, with a small smirk. “So you never know with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Goodbye, Cody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bye, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan walked back to their booth and saw Anakin glaring at a man sitting across from him and Ahsoka. The man’s face was heavily scarred, with his left eye seeming permanently shut. His hair was in a ponytail and he wore dark heavy clothes. For how intimidating he was, it was a surprise to see how short he was. Obi-Wan noticed that his feet barely touched the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He says he’s here to help us,” Anakin grumbled, looking at Obi-Wan. “He says he’s Ares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ares grins at him, and gestures to the booth he’s in. Obi-Wan sits down with a frown. “Now that the gang’s all here, let’s get down to business.” Ares’ voice had almost a russian accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “And what business is that?” Obi-Wan huffed, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever since he sat next to Ares; he thanked the waitress when she dropped off their food and drinks. Ares had a burger and Dr. Pepper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I need someone to return my shield,” Ares drawled, “And you three need a way to Las Vegas. So what do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do we actually have a choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ares grinned. “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan sighed and looked at Anakin. “This is your quest, Anakin, what do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “As he said, we don’t have a choice. What do you want?” Anakin spat, glowering at Ares, which made Obi-Wan nervous. Dionysus didn’t really get mad at campers, but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ares</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If Ares tried to hurt Anakin, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much he could protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ares just chuckled. “Don’t worry, Skywalker, you can finish your pancakes.” Anakin’s shoulders became less tense at that, but was still glaring. “I forgot my shield that last time I was in town with Aphrodite, our date was interrupted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s a shield, can’t you get it yourself?” Ahsoka was glaring at Ares, with a scowl on her face. Obi-Wan mused that she would be pretty intimidating when she grew up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ahsoka-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s alright, let the kid get a little snippy,” Ares smiled cruelly with all his teeth showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>snippy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Whatever you say, Snips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snips</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ahsoka stood up to intimidate Ares, but she was barely taller than when she was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin snorted. “That’s a good nickname, you’re Snips from now- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ahsoka punched his shoulder in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Where is your shield?” Obi-Wan asked, just wanting Ares to leave so the anger he brought would go away. “We’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A water park, called Waterland. Look in the Tunnel of Love,” Ares went to stand, leaving money on the table, when Anakin spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I wonder, what interrupted your date?” He mused, with a smirk on his face. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ares scowled. “You are lucky I’m tolerating you, Skywalker. If you return the shield, I’ll tell you something about your mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin perked up, all condescension washed away. “My mom? She’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Gone?” Ares smirked. “Don’t be so sure. I’ll see you three tomorrow night with my shield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The three sat in silence for a moment, before Ahsoka shuddered. “Why do I feel so weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ares, he brings anger wherever he goes,” Obi-Wan said, staring out the window as Ares left the parking lot on his motorcycle. “I’m sorry, if I’d known we’d meet him I would’ve warned you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s okay,” Ahsoka said, taking a sip of hot chocolate, “You didn’t know. Plus he’s gone now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin groaned and put his head on the table. “We already have a quest. I know we don’t have a choice, but do we have time for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He did mention a way to get us to Las Vegas, so I’d say yes,” Obi-Wan said, and began to eat. His tenders were warm and good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, but sighed and went back to his food. They had a peaceful meal, before they left to retrieve the shield.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright!! All caught up to where I want to be :)<br/>And yay Cody's back!! Only for a little but he's here! If you check the side stories, you can see how Cody's been at camp :) I tried to make Obi, Anakin, and Ahsoka angry because of Ares, but idk if it came across how I wanted it too. Oh well.<br/>Ares, if you couldn't tell, is meant to be Even Piell. He seemed fitting.<br/>I feel like my writing has been a bit lacking, and I want to apologize about that. I feel like my fight scenes and character descriptions are okay at best, so I'm sorry if my writing has disapointed you :(<br/>Writing this has been so much fun and I'm really excited to get to the next books!! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, it always makes my day! See you all Monday :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Anakin goes on a ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Even after Ares left, Anakin was having a hard time calming down. He didn’t get angry a lot, but when he did, it was often explosive. Only Obi-Wan’s calm demeanor and Ahsoka’s excitement with having a milkshake kept him calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We should probably get the shield as soon as possible,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. Anakin felt his anger rise a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why should we do anything for him?” Anakin glowered at his empty plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan reached a hand and put it over Anakin’s, and one over Ahsoka’s. “We don’t particularly have a choice in this. Ares directly gave us a quest. We could just… not do it, but that’ll probably hurt us more in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka nodded. “He said it’s at a waterpark, though! We can go swimming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We won’t have time, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan was smiling warmly, “We’ll have to get his shield and come back here. He did say he’d meet us here tomorrow night, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He did,” Anakin said, and he finally felt like he deflated. Now he just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hated being angry.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s best we just get this over with, Ares paid for us, so we don’t have to worry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin nodded and nudged Ahsoka to get her out of the booth. Obi-Wan waved to the waitress as they stepped out of the diner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Waterland turned out to be abandoned, which worked for them in their favor. No lines to the Tunnel of Love. Ahsoka was upset at all the drained pools, though. The tunnel itself was just plain tacky. Red and pink hearts, the seats of the boat were a plastic made to look velvet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, something scared away Ares and Aphrodite, so I’ll look by myself,” Obi-Wan said, grabbing his sword and dropping his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No!” Anakin yelled. He didn’t mean to yell, but like the bus, his mom flashed before his eyes. Anakin took a breath to calm down. “No, the last time someone said they’d do something to protect me, my mom… vanished. I’m not letting you vanish, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan’s face softened. “Alright,” Obi-Wan walked over to Ahsoka and knelt in front of her. “Will you be okay without us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I wanna come, too,” Ahsoka said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re going to play the most valuable part,” Obi-Wan smiled and put a hand on her cheek, “You’re  gonna be the lookout. If you see anything, you yell and we’ll come running. Then we’ll all fight together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka looked excited by the prospect. “Okay! I’ll be the best lookout!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know you will,” Obi-Wan laughed lightly, and patted her head as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan and Anakin carefully went down the slope, Obi-Wan having a hand on Anakin’s shoulder to keep him balanced. Then, they walked through the tunnel. As they got through the tunnel, a white and pink boat sat in the middle of a circular pool that led to another tunnel. Around the pool were Cupid statues. Obi-Wan held a hand up for Anakin to wait as he walked over to a statue.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It has </span>
  <em>
    <span>eta</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it,” Obi-Wan said, running a hand over the word. He turned back towards Anakin and saw his confusion. “It’s a greek letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin shrugged, then began walking towards the boat. Obi-Wan met him there, with a cautious look on his face, he also looked like he was thinking real hard. A silver, circular shield with golden trim sat in the middle of the seat, with a pink translucent scarf next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The scarf smelt like roses and lavender, and like-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Padme,” Anakin said as he realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> it smelled like. Obi-Wan quickly snatched the scarf. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No love magic for the nine year-old,” Obi-Wan said sternly. “Love magic is strong, you don’t want to mess with it-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You just want to smell Cody,” Anakin countered. Obi-Wan’s face flushed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to smell Cody!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do not!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh for the love of-” Obi-Wan grabbed the shield, but paused and stared at his hand. “Oh great.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think I know what scared Ares and Aphrodite off,” Obi-Wan shoved the scarf in his pocket. “Hephaestus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin’s face lit up, “My grandpa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Er, yes, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Is he here?” Anakin was bouncing up and down when the sound of gears grinding filled their ears. The cupid statues began to draw back their arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan quickly put Anakin between him and the boat, making sure no arrow could hit him. The statues weren’t aiming at them, though. Their arrows fired at each other with golden tendrils combining together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course it’s a net,” Obi-Wan grumbled. He grabbed Anakin’s shoulder. “We need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Duh,” Anakin said, and snatched the shield from Obi-Wan’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They ran towards the side of the pool, and saw Ahsoka’s worried face. As they got closer, she began to try to hold back the rope so they could get out, but the rope only started to wrap around her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She yanked her hands back, and yelled, “I’m sorry!” at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s alright, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan comforted. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the Cupids’ heads opened to reveal cameras, while their mouths opened and began to pour out small, metallic spiders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Boat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Boat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They ran back down the pool, and Obi-Wan boosted Anakin in before getting in himself. Anakin began to swat the spiders away with the shield, and he noted Obi-Wan was just kicking them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Live to Olympus, in one minute,” a monotone voice said, and Anakin glanced to see the camera’s lights turning on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “As much as I respect Hephaestus and his talents,” Obi-Wan muttered, probably to himself, “This seems like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit much</span>
  </em>
  <span> to catch your wife in the act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin snickered, and tried to ignore the counting in favor of pushing away the spiders. Obi-Wan was muttering to himself, nothing that Anakin could understand anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You want to learn how to control water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin turned full to Obi-Wan, who was currently using his sword to cut the spiders’ fake webs. “Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wonderful. Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan yelled, and waited for Ahsoka to respond with a quiet ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’, “Go into the control booth and turn the ride on. It should be a big, red button?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I thought we weren’t supposed to touch those?” Ahsoka sounded quieter as she ran to the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “There’s exceptions to everything, Ahsoka, now turn it on, please!” Obi-Wan was beginning to sound a little desperate. The countdown was at ten, and they didn’t know how long the water would take to get here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nothings working!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan exhaled from his nose. “Anakin, I want you to think of water. Rushing water, like in pipes or oceans, or rivers. Just think of water with me, we’ll be okay.” Obi-Wan looked at him, with a smile. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin closed his eyes and thought of water. It may have been hard, since he’s never seen an ocean. Instead, he thinks of Lake Saint Clair, near his house. He feels a weird pull in his gut, but keeps thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Water bursted out of the pipes, and swirled around the boat. It washed away the spiders, Anakin saw them try to swim against the currents, but it didn’t work. Obi-Wan grabbed him around the middle and pushed him onto a seat then fastened his seat belt. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan; he was holding the handle next to him, and his eyes were closed in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Three, two, one, zero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Spotlights emerged, and Anakin squinted at them. “We’re live, Obi-Wan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin,” Obi-Wan grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Trying to control the boat, I’ve never done it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin tilted his head, totally ignoring the fact that Olympus was watching and that the boat was spinning around the pool. “What do you do at camp, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan opened his eyes to look at him. He looked like he couldn’t believe Anakin was asking him that. “I use oars, Anakin. We don’t have those here, so I have to control the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin tried to hide his smirk, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> being annoying. “But you said we were controlling the boat, not the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan leaned closer to Anakin, “Give me one reason I shouldn’t capsize, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ahsoka would be sad and alone,” Anakin said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan stared, before sighing and leaning back, too. “Yeah, alright, that’s a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Before Anakin could respond, the boat’s nose turned towards the next tunnel, and shot down into the darkness. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm, and began to scream. It was like roller coasters, but in water! His mom never brought him to a water park before, and in hindsight, that made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They passed Romeo and Juliet themed statues, with hearts littered around them. Though it passed too fast for Anakin to notice much of the scenery. They entered the next tunnel, back into darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin noticed Obi-Wan wasn’t screaming, so he glanced over at him. Obi-Wan’s face was pale- paler than usual- and his eyes were wide open. His knuckles were white on the grips, and he had one hand fisted in Anakin’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Not a fan of rides?” Anakin teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ve never been on one before,” Obi-Wan muttered. “My families never took me, then I lived at camp for five years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sorry, that made it weird,” Obi-Wan said, even quieter this time. “Though, this isn’t a great first experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin snorts at that, and turns back to the ride. He notices, at the same time as Obi-Wan, that the exit pool was gated off; they also saw a boat, like the one they’re in, split in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan puts his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Unbuckle, and jump on my mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin quickly unbuckled, and waited for Obi-Wan’s cue. Anakin got antsier and antsier as they got closer to the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Obi-Wan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They jumped, and Anakin felt weightless. They got over the gate, the boat didn’t, but they kept rising and Anakin felt like Obi-Wan didn’t think of their landing. Anakin felt his scream get caught in his throat as something grabbed his collar. He looked up to see Ahsoka, in Obi-Wan’s too big winged shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm, and her face was red with exertion. “Too… heavy,” she grunted. Anakin looked down to see the ground getting closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Just slow the fall, Ahsoka, you don’t have to hover with us,” Obi-Wan soothed. Ahsoka just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Their drop was slowed, but Anakin still thought he would be bruised next time he checked. He looked up at Ahsoka, who was still standing. Not only did she have the shoes, but all three of their bags slung over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Good job, Ahsoka,” Anakin said, smiling. Ahsoka beamed at the compliment. “Oh, and nice timing with the jump, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan smiled, and his face flushed just a little, and looked down at his sword that he still held. “Thank you, I’m just glad Cody and I read a physics textbook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan looked up, and grimaced from Anakin and Ahsoka’s twin look of mocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    They stayed at the water park for a little bit, and found the shower rooms. There was no soap, but Anakin still felt refreshed just being clean. Obi-Wan’s hair was a darker red when it was dark. He was currently reading a book, though it was too dark for Anakin to read the cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How can you read that?” Anakin asked, before looking at Obi-Wan’s squinting face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can</span>
  </em>
  <span> you read that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yes, I can, I have practice reading in the dark,” Obi-Wan responded matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna be blind before you grow up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka came out of the girl’s showers, then, and her hair looked really fuzzy. She had a slight scowl on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What’s up with you?” Anakin asked as she sat next to Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s gonna take </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my hair to dry,” Ahsoka groaned. “I can’t just towel dry it, it’ll ruin my curls!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We don’t have towels, anyway,” Obi-Wan sighed. “We could grab a shirt from the giftshop?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin gaped at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are saying we should steal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s not stealing if we don’t take it with us,” Obi-Wan chided with a sly smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A shirt would work,” Ahsoka hummed, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Anakin, could you go with her?” Obi-Wan asked, “I’ll start a fire, we might as well sleep here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But what about Ares?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He said tomorrow night, not tonight,” Obi-Wan corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin nodded, and walked with Ahsoka to the gift shop. They talked a little, but generally stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Should we grab towels, too?” Ahsoka suggested, looking at stacks of colored towels. “We could use them as blankets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin nodded as she grabbed a few shirts. He grabbed a medium for Obi-Wan, and two small for himself and Ahsoka. When he walked over to Ahsoka, she grabbed the blue shirt meant for Anakin, which left him with a pink shirt. He just shrugged and helped Ahsoka grab towels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, Snips,” Anakin said, smirking, “Want to plan how to get back at Ares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka looked at him with wide, falsely innocent eyes. “What would Obi-Wan say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nothing, as long as he doesn’t find out,” Anakin whispered. Ahsoka smiled, then it fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He always goes to sleep after us, though,” Ahsoka pouted. “How are we gonna plan with him awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> him go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re gonna knock him out?” Ahsoka whispered-yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, I’m not-” Anakin paused. “I might but it’s not my first plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Then what is your plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin stopped and looked at Ahsoka. “Obi-Wan has a soft spot for us, so if we just guilt him into sleeping, I think it’d work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka considered it, before grinning. “We can always knock him out if it doesn’t. Do either of us know how to knock someone out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They looked at each other and just shrugged. They’d cross that bridge when they got to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan was still reading his book, but instead of hurting his eyes he was now hurting his back by leaning forward so the fire showed the pages better. He glanced up and smiled at them before turning his eyes back to the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, Obi?” Anakin asked as he sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the name, which was weird. That Dooku guy called him Obi, was he the only one allowed? Looking at his face, Obi-Wan’s eyes looked kind of glazed over before he shook his head. They returned to their soft blue. “Yes, Anakin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin glanced at Ahsoka, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticed that. Weird. “Uh. You’ve been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good big brother to us,” Anakin paused when Obi-Wan ducked his head at his praise. “So we want to pay it back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan picked his head up and raised an eyebrow with a smile. “And how are you going to pay me back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’ll take first watch!” Ahsoka declared, plopping down on Obi-Wan’s other side. “You’ve both been the best brothers I could ever ask for, and you’ve done everything you could to protect us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan opened his mouth, to protest probably, but Anakin beat him to it. “No, sleep. I’ll tell Cody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You don’t even know how to send Iris Messages, so I’m not overly worried,” Obi-Wan smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “When we get back to camp, Cody’s never gonna let you out of his sight,” Ahsoka said, “And that’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> we tell him everything you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan frowned, “Fine, I’ll sleep. But wake me up if you hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin and Ahsoka both mock saluted. “We grabbed towels for blankets.” Ahsoka said, and Obi-Wan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He stood and grabbed two towels, one for a pillow, and one to lay on. Obi-Wan set up a little away from them and laid his book next to his head. Once he turned away from the fire, Ahsoka and Anakin counted down for when he would fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    It was the next morning and they began their hike back to the diner. Turns out, planning revenge on the God of War was hard, especially when you wanted to come out alive. They decided to keep planning, so they would hopefully have something before they met with Ares again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When they got to the parking lot, Ares was sitting on his motorcycle. There was a light blue backpack over his handlebars. It was only then that Anakin realized; Ares </span>
  <em>
    <span>tricked</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Enjoy your swim?” Ares was smirking, his scared face distorting the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No,” Anakin scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest. The anger from yesterday started to churn in his gut. “Take your shield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ares caught it as Ahsoka threw it like a frisbee, and slung it on it’s back. It melted into a bulletproof vest. “Here,” Ares said, and held out the blue bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin growled a little, and stepped forward, “We don’t want-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thank you, Ares, we really appreciate you doing this for us,” Obi-Wan interrupted, his hand yanking him backwards. His face was a polite mask; Anakin knew he was mad, too, but he was better at hiding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sorry about your families, Kenobi,” Ares drawled, his smirk widening. “Maybe the next water park will be better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan’s face stayed static, but Anakin saw his eyes get cold. “Thank you, Ares.” He grabbed the backpack, and slung it over his own backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ares snapped his fingers and a nearby truck opened. “That’s your ride to Los Angeles with a stop in Las Vegas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Kindness International? Live animals?” Ahsoka questioned, staying behind Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Take it or leave it, kid,” Ares said with a shrug, and revved up his motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wait!” Anakin leaped forward at Ares. He just raised his eyebrow at Anakin. “My mom. You said she’s not gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hades is holding her hostage,” Ares said. “She’s alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But,” Anakin mumbled, looking at the ground. “But I saw her die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You saw her turn to gold, yeah?” Anakin nodded, “That’s called metamorphosis, Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hostages,” Ares said, revving his motorcycle again. “That’s war, get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But there’s no war!” Anakin yelled, even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He pulled away, and turned into the street without looking at the oncoming traffic. Cars screeched as they braked. Anakin stared at the complaining cars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan sighed, and ran a hand down his face. “I guess we should get in before the truck leaves.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY I SAID I'D GET BACK ON SCHEDULE!! I'm gonna make updates on Friday, since that gives me time over the week to work. I don't know why but if I update on Mondays, my brains like "I dont need to write, its due on Monday!" Then Monday comes up.<br/>ANYWAY, onto the actual chapter: oh man its beefy. Circa 3,000 words babey!! There was supposed to be the beginning of the Lotus Hotel, but then it got a LOT longer. Next chapter will be the Lotus Hotel, and we get some fun there!!<br/>From then on, I think I'm gonna have every other chapter change povs, not every two. There's certain scenes that I want in Anakin or Obi-Wan’s pov, and I can't space it out enough. So after chapter 10, it'll be every other chapter :)<br/>This may end up being eighteen chapters, it may be a little short, who knows!!<br/>And finally, if you're curious how camps going, go check my side stories :)<br/>Thanks for reading!! Have a good weekend everyone!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Anakin makes a pal, gets stuck, and frees his family from a weird time thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The truck ride was awkward, to say the least. Anakin sat in between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, while he and Obi-Wan heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>zebra</span>
  </em>
  <span> speak to them. The zebra was begging to be released, that it- and the rest of the animals, actually- were suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan was listening to the zebras, as well, but Ahsoka was none the wiser. Ahsoka gave Anakin a look, asking if they would plan revenge on Ares tonight. Anakin shook his head, and she shrugged and used him as a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When he was sure Ahsoka was asleep, Anakin leaned over to Obi-Wan. “You can hear the zebras, too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan nodded. “Poseidon created horses, and zebras are related to horses. Distantly, anyway.” Obi-Wan looked to the zebra, then back at Anakin with a tight smile, “so as Poseidon’s sons, we can speak to horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin nodded. That made sense to him. “Are we gonna free them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s the thing, we’re making a stop to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Las Vegas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not the best place to release a zebra, lion, and an antelope. We’d probably put them in more danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The zebra whined at them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t care, we just want to be free</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    It wasn’t often that Anakin had dreams, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>nightmares</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This one started fairly normal. A girl with short white hair and an angular face stood next to him with a scowl. She had a sword in each hand, and glared at something he couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Asajj Ventress. He had no clue how he knew her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She turned and glared at him, but it wasn’t as intense as her glare to nothingness. “Skywalker, things are changing. Something that was Obi-Wan’s fate might become yours. But be warned: you don’t have to be the Chosen One to save people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin furrowed his eyebrows at her. Before he could ask what that meant, the darkness she was glaring at moved forward and curled around him. It was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    ...Comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was silent in the cloud of darkness, and Anakin felt like he was floating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hello, my child,” a voice spoke. It was cold and low, and Anakin felt all comfort leaving his body. Anakin didn’t think this voice was Poseidon, he imagined his voice to be warm and full of laughter, like a dad’s voice should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Poseidon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, my boy,” the voice was gravelly, “You don’t need my name. All you need is to know is that I’m a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin doubted that. “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The voice laughed. “Pal, I like that. You may call me Pal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pal?” Anakin asked. He was beginning to get impatient. First Asajj, and now some guy named Pal? Anakin just wanted to wake up now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I want you to become stronger, Anakin. You are the Chosen One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin scrunched his face up. Two mentions of the Chosen One in one dream. He’ll ask Obi-Wan about it when he woke up; Obi-Wan was probably awake reading, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What was I chosen for, then?” Anakin crossed his arms to his chest as he felt the once comforting darkness become cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The voice laughed again. “You’ll find out soon, my boy. Soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Anakin felt himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>ejected</span>
  </em>
  <span> from his dream. He fell forward from the wall gasping. He pulled his legs up and lowered his head. Anakin still felt cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He let himself shiver for a moment, before he brought his head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Now, Obi-Wan </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been putting his book away to comfort Anakin. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be looking at Anakin with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Instead, Obi-Wan’s head was leaning against the wall of the truck with his mouth open, drooling. He snored quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin weighed his choices; let Obi-Wan sleep, since he hasn’t for most of this quest, or wake him to help with Anakin’s dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He sighed, and leaned over to Obi-Wan to use his shoulder as a pillow. As he adjusted, Obi-Wan’s head fell onto Anakin’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Finally parked in Las Vegas, Obi-Wan watched the animals run through the street. Anakin was trying to explain to Ahsoka why this was the right thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But they’ll get hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “They’ll get </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt if they stay on the truck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “At least they have food on the truck. And shelter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin scowled, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over his shoulder to see a bellhop smiling down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hello, children,” he greeted. “Can I offer you a visit to the Lotus Hotel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He held out a brochure, and Anakin grabbed it. Ahsoka looked over his shoulder to see. The hotel had an arcade, wind tunnel, pool </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> waterpark, as well as an indoor theme park. No words were exchanged when they ran to show Obi-Wan the brochure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at it. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotus</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hotel? This seems familiar…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin smiled at him, with big eyes, “We’ve had really good progress, Obi-Wan! We still have a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Six days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “-Until the solstice! We can take a small break, can’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Plus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>real beds</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ahsoka cheered, jumping up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan’s face is scrunched up in thought. “Lotus… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve heard that somewhere in mythology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin kicked Obi-Wan. He jerked his head up. “Can we go or not?” Anakin said, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan sighed, “Yes, but-” Ahsoka and Anakin started to run off, but Obi-Wan grabbed each of their shoulders. “-But how much is this going to cost? This clearly is a luxury hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The bellhop was still smiling, and Anakin tried to not think of how creepy his smile was. “Oh, no charges here. Kids can stay and play for free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Free? Well… fine. But you’re both bathing before you go to the arcade or anything,” Obi-Wan said sternly. Anakin figured that was fair, the last time he was in water was in Hephaestus’ trap for Ares and Aphrodite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With a final grin, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and dragged him into the Lotus Hotel, with Ahsoka pulling his other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The room they put their stuff in had three beds </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> three bathrooms; there were movies and console games on a shelf near the two televisions. There were books, too, but they were boring history books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Anakin looked through the games, he noticed that he liked all of the games. The movies, too, were all movies that he’s watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was almost like this room was made for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright,” Obi-Wan clapped once they were dressed in the clean clothes Ares gave them, “We have cards for the arcade, and they can also buy food. We meet at seven to eat dinner and go to sleep. We’re only staying here for one night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As much as Anakin wanted to stay here forever- if their room was perfect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rest of the building- it made sense that they stayed for one day. It was better to be done early than to be done late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Both Anakin and Ahsoka saluted Obi-Wan before rushing out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Anakin played skee ball with Ahsoka at first, but they split up. He wasn’t sure where Obi-Wan went, but he’s the responsible one, so he’ll be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He decided to go to the waterpark, and he saw Ahsoka in the air tunnel as he passed it. She soared around in a maroon flight suit and goggles. It was only when Anakin got to the waterpark when he realized he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bathing suit. An employee came over and gave him one- that was somehow his size without being asked- then promptly disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He went on slide after slide, then lazed in the lazy river. He occasionally used his water powers to give himself small wave boosts. That was probably a reason his mom didn’t want to go to any waterparks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin’s chest hurt at the thought of his mother, captured by Hades. He looked around to see what time it was. He had to have been here for at least an hour, but he couldn’t find a clock anywhere, or an employee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ignoring the weird feeling in his chest, Anakin put his dry clothes on and went back to the arcade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin’s been to arcades before, but no one as big as this one. It felt like he was in a warehouse full of arcade games. Any game he could imagine was there. He remembered grabbing food sometime back, but he doesn’t remember throwing his plate away, or an employee taking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Something was off, but Anakin couldn’t bring himself to care, really. On this entire quest, something has felt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As he got out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Walking Dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> game, he saw a kid about to start a game on a basketball machine. Anakin began to jog over, “Wait! I can play with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The kid turned with a blank expression, but mumbled an affirmative. As Anakin scanned his game card, he noticed the boy’s clothes. A jean jacket on top of a bright green shirt with matching jeans. He looked straight out of some old movies he watched with his mom. His mom always told him not to judge, so Anakin kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was after the buzzer rang when Anakin noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird stuff from the kid. He talked weird, and didn’t always respond to Anakin when he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice shot</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>dang it</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Anakin missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When the match ended in a tie, the kid turned with a smile. “That was a sick game, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin decided to take his shot - ha - and asked him a question. “What year is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The kid frowned, “It’s 1982, you airhead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin felt like the ground disappeared from below him. He turned on his heel, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. They had to have figured it out, too, though, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    He found Ahsoka first. She was playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dance Dance Revolution</span>
  </em>
  <span> on hard with both dance pads. The rest of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>DDR</span>
  </em>
  <span> machines were occupied. Anakin didn’t know what song was playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin moved next to the machine, “Ahsoka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She didn’t respond, she just kept humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He didn’t know if he should let her finish the game, but what if Anakin lost track of time again? He couldn’t let that happen. Anakin reached a hand to Ahsoka and shook his shoulder. She turned and scowled at him with all the intensity an eight year-old could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin huffed and wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her. Ahsoka kicked at his legs and screamed at him. Looking around, Anakin saw that nobody even batted an eye. Ahsoka eventually hit him in the chest with her elbow, but Anakin just grunted and held on tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ahsoka,” Anakin gritted his teeth as he spoke. “Ahsoka, you need to listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I need to beat the song-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The song the </span>
  <em>
    <span>DDR</span>
  </em>
  <span> machine slowed down and went silent, signifying that Ahsoka lost. Ahsoka wilted at that, and Anakin finally put her down and spun her to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ahsoka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What, Ani?” Ahsoka said, and Anakin almost felt bad at how defeated she sounded. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’ve been in here for too long. Some kid said that the year was 1982,” Anakin said, and Ahsoka looked alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What time is it?” Ahsoka whispered. “How long have we been here? Where’s Obi-Wan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin shook his head. “I found you first, so we have to find him and leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She nodded and sniffled a little. Anakin quickly pulled her into a hug. “We’re okay, we’re leaving soon. We’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They stood there for a little bit until Ahsoka pulled away and rubber at her face. She looked up at Anakin and nodded at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin felt a different kind of wrongness worm inside of him. Ahsoka shouldn’t have to be this strong; she’s only </span>
  <em>
    <span>eight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He then wondered if that’s how Obi-Wan felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka walked a little in front of him as they wandered the arcade. Anakin was worried where Obi-Wan could be; he didn’t seem like a gamer, so could he be in the waterpark? Back in their hotel room? The wind-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Obi-Wan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin jerked his head up and saw Ahsoka run to Obi-Wan, who was currently in a black and blue sphere. Anakin looked around for the name of the game. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Space-Time Shuttle Simulator</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Certainly a literal name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Looking at the screen in the sphere, Obi-Wan was piloting a ship in space. His shoulders were relaxed and he held himself loosely. Like with Ahsoka, Anakin felt bad bothering him. Well, Obi-Wan only gets one freebie from him; on the truck he let Obi-Wan sleep. Not here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Obi-Wan, we need to leave,” Anakin said firmly. In his head, he repeated </span>
  <em>
    <span>my quest, I’m in charge</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hype himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He didn’t look up, “It’s not seven yet. Go back to playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ahsoka looked between Anakin and Obi-Wan as he contemplated what to say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m in the middle of a match, anyway,” Obi-Wan continued. “I’ve never been to an arcade before, so let me have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Again, Ahsoka looked to Anakin. She looked as torn as Anakin felt. They both felt bad that Obi-Wan didn’t get to do much that other kids did, but this was different. Time was too fast here, Anakin reminded himself, feel bad later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We can go to a different arcade when the quest is over,” Anakin crossed his arms and stepped closer to Obi-Wan. He was taller than Anakin, so maybe he couldn’t lift him like he did Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “In a minute, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin huffs. “We’re going to be stuck here </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> if we don’t leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan laughed, “Would that be so bad? Stuck in a hotel with everything you could ever need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The game ended after he said that, and Obi-Wan turned to them. Obi-Wan looked dazed and tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What, Anakin, was so important?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Before we came in, you said that lotus sounded familiar,” Anakin said, hoping mythology would get Obi-Wan’s brain working again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Lotuses are a flower. Most people know what a lotus is,” Obi-Wan countered and began to turn back to the screen. Both Ahsoka and Anakin lunged at him and bodily pulled him from his seat. “And what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If you play the game you’ll be stuck here forever!” Ahsoka yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan tilted his head, “Again, what’s so wrong with that? It’s great here, you’ve got to see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think he and Ahsoka could pull him out of the hotel. Anakin looked at Ahsoka. She’s smart, she’ll know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Their eyes met, and Ahsoka smirked. “It can’t be that great,” Ahsoka said, feigning casualty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “And why’s that, Ahsoka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Cody’s not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his loud snort. Obi-Wan’s eyes widen and he looks more alert, but not completely. He decided this was their chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He grabbed Obi-Wan’s left hand as Ahsoka mirrored him and grabbed his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I talked to a boy here,” Anakin started, glancing at Obi-Wan to make sure he was listening. “He talked weird, and dressed weird-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t judge people, Anakin, it’s not nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I asked him what year it was. He said it was 1982.” Obi-Wan stumbled and looked between Anakin and Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Lotus…” Obi-Wan mumbled, picking up their pace towards the lobby. “Of course. In the Odyssey, if you fell asleep in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lotus</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, it could be one hundred years before you wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Come on,” Anakin said, trying to joke. “How’d you forget about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan huffed and rolled his eyes. “I had a weird dream last night, I’ve been feeling off.” Obi-Wan sombered quickly, “We get our bags from our rooms, and leave. Don’t talk to anyone, don’t look at anything. We stay together, and don’t let go of my hand. Either of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin saw Ahsoka nod. “Alright, big brother. Even if it’s my quest, you’re the best planner.” Obi-Wan smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    They rushed out of the elevator, still holding hands. In the room, they all had to watch each other. Obi-Wan got tempted by the books, just wanting to read one before they go; Ahsoka saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hercules</span>
  </em>
  <span> and wanted to watch it with them, and Anakin just wanted to grab some video games for home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin did grab one game, the platinum version of some game he already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As they passed through the lobby, the same bellhop was standing near the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ready to upgrade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin saw Obi-Wan grimace. “We’re leaving,” he said to the bellhop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The bellhop frowned. “Are you sure? We could give you all individual rooms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thank you for your service, but we’ll be leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m sorry to see you go,” the bellhop said, and he sounded genuine which only made Anakin feel guiltier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As they all got closer to the door, he felt them all slow down. The sounds of the arcade and smells from the food court only became more tempting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The door opened, and all temptation was lost when they breathed in the fresh air. Obi-Wan looked around before jogging over, still holding both Anakin and Ahsoka’s hands, to a convenience store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “One day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anakin sagged in relief. “Good, it’s only been one day. Just like we planned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No,” Obi-Wan let go of their hands to run them through his hair. “No, Anakin, it’s the twentieth. The summer solstice is tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOD this felt like it took forever to write. And it did! I'm sure I've mentioned this before, but I'm a creative writing major in college, so I write a lot. After a lot of essays, writing fanfics is refreshing, but writing itself gets tiring. I'm still VERY invested in this project! Don't worry, if anything I'll just be slowing down, not stopping.<br/>The ride Obi-Wan's on in the Lotus Hotel I found on the internet, I don't know if it's actually a space shooting game, I just thought it looked cool. Part of me wanted to have Obi play a Star Wars game lmao, but I decided against it.<br/>ANOTHER thing I considered doing but deciding against was having Obi say "who?" after Ahsoka mentioned Cody. A little TAZ reference, but I feel like it would've been too much. Plus, Anakin and Ahsoka haven't forgotten anyone so it would've been weird if only Obi-Wan did.<br/>The dream was fun to write, but also a challenge. I wanted Palpatine to be off-putting but also creepy to Anakin since he won't be getting sucked to the Dark Side THAT easy :) I hope it came across well.<br/>Let me know what y'all think! I always love reading comments :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Obi-Wan has some issues, they work out in the end... mostly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>With their game cards, they got free passage to Los Angeles in a taxi. Obi-Wan was glad, too, since they only had one day left. He was beginning to get a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>First of all, they had to go to Santa Monica beach to get Poseidon’s gift. Whatever it was, you couldn’t deny a gift from a God. Then, he was trying to remember his dream. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuzzy</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn’t remember what it was about. And lastly, Obi-Wan was beating himself up for letting them go into the Lotus Hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Five years of reading and analyzing mythology and he forgets about the Odyssey? He’d have to read more if he got back to camp.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span> he gets back to camp. Obi-Wan wouldn’t let Anakin be alone in the Poseidon’s Cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan would do anything to make sure no child went through what he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The taxi drive was long and Obi-Wan spent most of his time looking out the window while Anakin and Ahsoka talked. It’s been a few hours and it was almost lunch time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan leaned over to his backpack near his feet and pulled out two granola bars. “Lunch,” he said as he handed them to Anakin and Ahsoka. Before Anakin could complain, Obi-Wan continued. “We’re going to need our energy, so no complaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin pouted but ate. Obi-Wan was glad that this quest was almost over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin and Ahsoka were currently figuring out who would carry what bag and moved some stuff around. Obi-Wan was carrying his own and Ares’ bag and put all their weapons in between the two while Anakin carried his bag with the flying shoes and all the food. Ahsoka’s bag carried all their extra supplies, like clothes and Obi-Wan’s books.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They soon began their trek to the beach. Obi-Wan held Anakin and Ahsoka’s hands again, just to keep them on track.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And if he did it to comfort himself, the kids didn’t realize it or say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The walk was uneventful as Obi-Wan made sure they would stay on track. It was only a little after noon, and he didn’t know how long it would take to get to the Underworld and back. And to get back to New York, they’d probably have to risk taking a plane. Though Obi-Wan would cross that bridge later.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When they got on the beach, it was packed. Obi-Wan looked around for them to sit, and found one to the left that was close to the water.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on, I have a plan,” he said and began to walk through the sand. He felt a little resistance from his left hand: Anakin. Obi-Wan looked back to see him glaring at the sand. “Anakin?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t like sand,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We don’t have a choice. A nereid told me to come to this beach to get a gift from Poseidon,” Obi-Wan said with a frown. “I’m sorry about the sand, once we get to our spot you can go through Ahsoka’s bag and find something to sit on.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But it gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka let go of Obi-Wan’s hand and knocked her shoulder into Anakin’s to comfort him. “Come on, we’ll be fine. Obi-Wan’s gotta do his own side quest.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin was still scowling as he began to follow behind Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, but he was following.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan dropped his bag and sat down. Anakin yanked Ahsoka’s bag from her bag, and almost knocked her over. She squawked, but Anakin paid no mind. He went through and grabbed a large shirt that Ares must’ve given to them. He placed it on the sand and sat down there while Ashoka just plopped down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Your plan?” Ahsoka prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Right. I’m gonna go into the ocean while you two stay here,” Obi-Wan began to take his shoes off - most people didn’t swim with shoes. But most people </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> got wet when in water, so. “Just do what kids do at the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’re from Detroit,” Anakin mumbled, “I didn’t get to see the beach at camp, this is the first time I’ve been to a beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan looked up, “Oh. Well… I don’t know what normal kids do at the beach; I usually do small water tricks for other campers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We can make sandcastles,” Ahsoka suggested, and Anakin only glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You two figure it out,” Obi-Wan stood up and pulled off his shirt. “I’ll be back, please don’t leave.” And with that, Obi-Wan walked to the waves and dived through.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan tried not to think if it would be noticed that he didn’t come back up. What if they sent lifeguards after him? What if they questioned Anakin and Ahsoka? Obi-Wan sighed and watched bubbles float out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Before his mind spiraled too far in panic, Obi-Wan felt something soft against his leg. Glancing down, a mako shark was looking at him. It seemed to be about as long as Obi-Wan was tall, about five feet. The shark swam forward and nudged at Obi-Wan’s hand. He grabbed it’s dorsal fin, and let himself be led by the shark.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They were soon nearing a huge underwater trench. It chilled Obi-Wan; even if he could breathe underwater, being in that darkness scared him. In the depths, something glimmered and moved towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan tensed, but relaxed when he saw the Nereid he met in the Mississippi River. She let go of a tall seahorse and swam over to Obi-Wan. The mako shark swam out of Obi-Wan’s grip and swam at the seahorse to play tag.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Nereid smiled at him. “Son of Poseidon, it’s good to see you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded and smiled back, “Thank you, it’s good to have help from Poseidon’s court.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She looked surprised. “You know I’m in Poseidon’s Court?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve studied Greek mythology for five years trying to find my Godly parent,” Obi-Wan said, the Nereid’s eyes became sad. “I know as much as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I see,” she shook her head. “Then you know Poseidon can offer you no favoritism,” Obi-Wan nods, “So I offer you a gift and a warning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She outstretched her hand and three pearls appeared. “As you know, few have made it out of Hades. Orpheus, who had great music skill; Hercules, who had great strength; Houdini, who</span>
</p><p>
  <span>could escape even the depths of Tartarus. Do you have these talents?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, but I assume you’ll give me something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I need not give you anything,” the Nereid corrected, “You have gifts you’ve barely even seen. Should you make it to adulthood, the oracles prophesied you’ll live to have a great and terrible future. Poseidon would not have you or your brother die before your time. When you need them most, smash these pearls at your feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What will they do?” Obi-Wan asked as he reached forward to grab the pearls.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It all depends on what you need at that moment. But remember, what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And my warning?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her eyes flashed. “Follow your heart, Hades feeds on doubt and hopelessness. He will never let you willingly leave his realm.” The seahorse returned to her. “Good luck, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan kept the pearls in his jeans pockets, and led them to a bus to get to West Hollywood. Anakin was recounting what happened on the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A woman came over and asked us where our parents were,” Anakin said as they stepped off the bus. “She also asked if Ahsoka was adopted, which made me mad, but I didn’t punch her so you’ve got to give me some credit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded. “Good job for keeping a level head, Anakin, I know that’s hard for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin preened at the compliment, but paused when they passed a window full of tvs. “Wait. Wait, that’s my landlord, Watto…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka stood next to him with a tilted head. “What’s he saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I can’t tell, it’s muted without subtitles,” Anakin mumbled. “Whatever, let’s keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As Anakin and Ahsoka walked away, Obi-Wan read the headline at the bottom of the screen: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother and son missing after sudden departure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka was the one to spot </span>
  <em>
    <span>DOA Recording Studio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As they walked to the door, Obi-Wan noticed a sign that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>no solicitors, no loitering, no living</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin and Ahsoka’s shoulders. “Do you remember the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah,” Anakin said, “It’s totally gonna work.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But what if it doesn’t?” Ahsoka asked. She looked somewhat nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’ll work, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “I have a backup plan, just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled. “You can always count on greed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He then pushed the door open, then. The room was packed, all seats were taken and there wasn’t much standing room. All the furniture was dark leather or wood, while the walls and floor were a cool, slate grey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The security guard’s desk was more like a podium, so Obi-Wan had to crane his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is your name Chiron?” Anakin asked, squinting at his nametag.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan looked at his nametag, too. “No, it says Charon. Different person.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Finally,” Charon grunted. “Mate, you don’t know how many people mistake me for the centaur. How can I help you three little ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’d like to go to the Underworld please,” Ahsoka said, and when Obi-Wan glanced at her, she looked like she was looking at the ceiling with how far she had to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well that’s refreshing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is it?” Anakin asked skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, no screaming or crying. How did you all die, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We drowned in a bathtub,” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep a straight face. There was no way this was going to work.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Charon raised his brows. “Really? Big bathtub, huh? Now's the time I would ask for payment, but children so often die unprepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We have money!” Anakin cheered and went through Ahsoka’s bag. He grabbed three drachmas and placed them on the counter in front of Charon. Charon’s eyes widened and he pushed his sunglasses down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Real, golden drachmas? I haven’t seen these in…” He paused, and looked at each of us. His gaze lingered on Ahsoka before going to Anakin. “You, you couldn’t read my name. Are you dyslexic?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, uh, I’m… dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Charon leaned forward and sniffed. “You three are godlings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> ones, at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We need to see Hades,” Obi-Wan says, taking a minute step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Leave before it’s too late,” Charon said, laughing. “I’ll just take these and pretend I didn’t see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin grabbed the drachmas with a scowl. “We’re not paying you to just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Charon looked like he was about to come around the desk, so Obi-Wan interjected. “A shame, then. We had more to offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You think I can be bought?” Charon scoffed, then paused. “How much you got?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Quite a bit,” Obi-Wan pulled out a small bag full of drachma. He left two in his bag to contact camp later. “I’m sure Hades doesn’t pay you enough, with such an important job and whatnot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea,” Charon agreed. “I have to watch over these spirits for an </span>
  <em>
    <span>eternity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They always complain, moaning and groaning how they don’t want to be dead. Suits like this,” He gestures down to himself. His suit </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> look expensive; pressed silk with velvet accents. “Come cheap? Don’t even get me started on drycleaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan tutted. “Honestly,” he placed a drachma on the desk, “Good work needs to be appreciated. Respected. Well paid.” Obi-Wan continued to stack on drachmas as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know, kid, you’re talking my language.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan tilted his head and smiled, “We could bring up a pay raise while talking with Hades?” Obi-Wan offered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Charon looked between them and the elevator. “Boats almost full, I’ll take you three and go.” He scooped up the drachmas and walked around the desk. Spirits around them tugged on their clothes, and while Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Anakin and Ahsoka’s hands, Charon pushed the spirits and grumbled. “Freeloaders.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The elevator doors closed and it began to descend. Ahsoka tugged on Obi-Wan’s hand. He looked down and leaned down. “Yes, Ahsoka?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why’d he call the elevator a boat?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled. “When people die, Charon takes their spirit over the River Styx in a boat. As time went on, it became an elevator that turns to a boat when it enters the Underworld.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>ooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ed and nodded, and went back to rocking on her heels. In the corner of Obi-Wan’s eyes, he saw Charon looking at Ahsoka. It wasn’t malicious, just curious.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Huh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was then Anakin who tugged on Obi-Wan to get his attention. “Put on the winged shoes now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Why now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Zeus can’t strike you down here,” Anakin said, “Chiron said that’s why you shouldn’t wear them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan considered this, then nodded. “Alright, good thinking Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why would he need to fly, though?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan sat on the ground and quickly switched his shoes. When he stood up again, as Obi-Wan predicted, the elevator switched to a boat. Not only that, Charon changed, as well. His skin was transparent to see his skull, and his expensive suit changed to a robe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They were officially in the Underworld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>When the boat was docked, Charon turned to them as the rest of the spirits got off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Cerberus seems to be hungry,” he said, “bad luck to you, godlings. Though, don’t forget to mention my pay raise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan pulled Anakin and Ahsoka off the boat, and Charon sent a final wave before pushing off the dock. They watched the boat leave for a moment, before turning around and following the path every other spirit walked. While Obi-Wan wasn’t expecting a grand entrance, he was still surprised by how minimal it was. Lines that go on for miles, and towering over it all was Cerberus. He still hadn’t noticed their group yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin groaned. “What now? How are we gonna get past these lines before the day is up?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan quickly ran through possibilities in his head. Before he decided on one, Cerberus’ middle head finally noticed us and growled. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin and Ahsoka behind him, but began to slowly walk towards Cerberus.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you have a plan?” Anakin whisper-shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan turned his head and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So that’s a no.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He looked back at the dog and took a deep breath. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a plan. But they were already spotted, and Obi-Wan didn’t think they could outrun Cerberus.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They were a few paces in front of Cerberus when his growling became aggressive. Behind him, he heard Ahsoka ruffle through her bag, but he didn’t risk looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka, then, stepped in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin. Before Obi-Wan could grab her and pull her back, she had a Waterland branded ball in her hand, held up towards Cerberus.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sit!” Ahsoka yelled, and surprisingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She turned back to them and smiled. “Go to Hades, I’ll play with Cerberus.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and pulled through Cerberus’ legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ahsoka, do you know what you’re doing?” Obi-Wan yelled over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah!” Ahsoka said with a smile. Cerberus paid them no mind as he watched Ahsoka and the ball with wide eyes. “Dad always brought his dog when he visited.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It then hit Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was uncomfortable in the museum when they were underground. She killed Medusa and wasn’t fazed. Cerberus, Hades’ guard, was listening to her. She mentioned her dad would visit her after her mom died. Her dad’s dog…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin must have made the same connection.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you think she’s…” Anakin glanced back at Ahsoka, “Y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll have to find out when she joins us with Hades.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>They were nearing the castle. It was tall and had spires. It was a mix of gothic architecture with Greek temple at the base. Obi-Wan stopped, and Anakin did with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, we’re going to speak with Hades, we need to-” Obi-Wan yelped as he lurched forward. He looked down to see the wings of his shoes fluttering.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How are you doing that?” Anakin said in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not!” Obi-Wan yelled, and was being pulled down a small hill. Obi-Wan turned in the air to grab at the ground. He looked up to see Anakin chasing after him, looking scared.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down. He had to comfort Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll be okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin glared at him. “No! No, you won’t! Stop comforting me and take care of yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan was stunned. He stared at Anakin blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t think he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take care of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now wasn’t the time to process these thoughts, though. He glanced behind him and saw a pit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tartarus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It must’ve been in his dream, but he still couldn’t remember it. The only thing he could remember was feeling cold.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Anakin yelled with Riptide in his hand. “Catch!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin threw the sword, and Obi-Wan barely caught it before it impaled him. He quickly swept towards his ankles, and let out a grunt when he was freed from the flying shoes. Obi-Wan sat up, panting as he watched the shoes go down Tartarus.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was still panting when Anakin skidded to a stop next to him. Obi-Wan silently passed Riptide back to Anakin with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I forgot my shoes in the elevator.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOWZA new chapter!! 2800 words in this bad boy :)<br/>I don't have much to saw about this chapter, but I hope y'all like it!! Someone guessed a plot twist before, and I panicked. Hope you feel good knowing you got it right!!<br/>Have a great day, and please leave comments they fuel me :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Anakin sees his mom again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Anakin led their sprint into Hades’ palace, and when they entered the throne room Anakin’s eyes were drawn to one thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    His mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She was frozen and golden, her hand outstretched as if reaching for Anakin. And she was; when she disappeared, Anakin’s mom </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> reach out before bursting into golden dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Before he could rush forward, Obi-Wan’s hand was on Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin glared at the hand, but looked back at his mom. Next to her must’ve been Hades. He was tall- which Anakin thought all Gods should be, but Ares was pretty short- and had a round black beard with curly hair. His eyes were black and piercing, but warm. Hades was often said to be cold as the god of Death, but here he was fatherly and welcoming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan to see if he was as surprised as he was, but Obi-Wan’s face was blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Though as kind as Hades may have been, Anakin was still mad that his mom was a statue, used as a bargaining chip by the Gods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin stepped forward, and Obi-Wan stepped with him. “Give us back the bolt! And my mom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Hades seemed surprised for a moment before he chuckled. As if Anakin told a joke. “You’re the one with the bolt in your backpack, though I must ask. Where are you keeping my helm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan, who looked just as confused as Anakin felt. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. “We don’t have the bolt, we were sent here to get it from you.” A sigh from Hades made Anakin’s gut churn. They didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have the bolt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but why was Hades so sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Open your backpack, then,” Hades said, and gestured at the blue bag on Obi-Wan’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan shrugged the bag off and put it on the ground. He unzipped it, looking at Hades. Obi-Wan seemed unfazed, ready to prove Hades wrong. But when the backpack was open, Obi-Wan froze before reaching in with shaking hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He was holding the Master Bolt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The Master Bolt that was going to stop a war between the Gods. The Master Bolt that made Hades kidnap his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin felt his anger rising. Obi-Wan was taking care of him and Ahsoka, just for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bolt? Obi-Wan stole it?</span>
</p>
<p><span>    “You-” Anakin bit out, trying to breath. He felt suffocated. “</span><em><span>You</span></em><span> took the bolt? Ahsoka and I trusted you, and </span><em><span>you</span></em> <em><span>had the bolt</span></em><span>?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan was pale, paler than usual anyway, before he spoke calmly. “Anakin. This backpack isn’t mine. Ares gave it to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin was enraged, but it changed focus. “Ares tricked us </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Obi-Wan put the bolt back in the bag and pulled Anakin close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “He did,” Obi-Wan murmured. “We’ll get him back, we’ll tell Zeus when we return the bolt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin just tucked his face into Obi-Wan’s chest. He felt overwhelmed, it was hard for him to go through his breathing exercises. Obi-Wan must’ve been able to tell, because he slowed his breathing for Anakin to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When Anakin felt more calm, he stepped away and wiped tears he didn’t realize he shed away. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, who had a look of grim determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “We’ll be okay,” Obi-Wan said, “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin nodded, and opened his mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to see Ahsoka in the doorway, walking straight to Hades. Anakin did guess it when Ahsoka so easily calmed Cerberus, but actually having it </span>
  <em>
    <span>confirmed</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That’s a whole different story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hello, my daughter,” Hades said, and Anakin thought he was smiling under his beard. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited you, I’ve been unable to without my helm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Is it normal for Gods to visit their kids?” Anakin asked as he pulled away from Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ahsoka ran and hugged Hades’ left leg, and Hades put a hand on her head. “No, it’s not. Gods cannot show favoritism, so I had to visit Ahsoka secretly. I couldn’t just leave her alone after her mother died,” Hades said in a deep rumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan shifted next to Anakin, and he noticed Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’m sorry, young Kenobi,” Hades looked sorry as he turned his face towards Obi-Wan. “I do wish all Gods would show their children the same courtesy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Especially with such a similar scenario,” Obi-Wan grumbled. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan questioningly, but Obi-Wan only gestured with his hand. “It’s not important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin doubted that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    They all stewed quietly in their moods, before Hades decided they had wallowed enough. “Now children, I cannot officially let you leave my realm,” Hades talked slowly, “But I also can’t stop you from leaving.” Hades turned to Obi-Wan when he said that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “The pearls,” Obi-Wan mumbled. He fumbled in his pocket and gestured Ahsoka over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin turned towards Hades fully. “If we return your helm, will you release my mother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Hades nodded. “You have my word, young Skywalker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan handed Anakin a pearl. “When I say so, smash your pearl on the ground,” Obi-Wan looked back at Hades. “Thank you, my lord. We appreciate you allowing us to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh, but I’m not allowing it. You’ve simply outsmarted me,” Hades said, and Anakin could tell he was smiling, again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Bye dad!” Ahsoka waved. “I can’t wait for your next visit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan glanced at both Anakin and Ahsoka, before nodding. “Pearls, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Anakin threw his at his feet, and felt himself go up in bubbles. His last sight was his mother; but he knew he’d get her back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hades!! We love a loving father :) There needed to be at least one. As someone said in the comments last chapter, yes, Hades is Plo Koon!! If you have any questioned about Ahsoka, feel free to comment them. I'll answer if they're not spoilers, but I don't think they will be.<br/>This chapter is very short, as you can tell. So I'm gonna update with chapter 13, too!! It'll be up before today ends. I've been looking forward to next chapter, so I hope you enjoy seeing Ares again ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Obi-Wan fights a God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Obi-Wan gasped for air. The pearls landed them in the Pacific Ocean, and even though he can breathe underwater, it was still a shock to him. Staying dry in the lake is different than breathing in the ocean.</p><p>    He looked around for Anakin and Ahsoka, and saw Anakin holding an air bubble around Ahsoka’s head. They, too, gasped when they surfaced.</p><p>    “We’re not far,” Ahsoka said and pointed, “I think it’s the same beach we were at, today!”</p><p>    Obi-Wan looked over and saw the Saint Monica Pier. He smiled. Little things that made his life easier.</p><p>    Ahsoka put herself on Obi-Wan’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Obi-Wan looked back at her with a smile. “Hold on tight and hold your breath.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan swam towards the beach and saw Anakin following in his peripheral. With their lineage, they got to shore in only a few minutes. Obi-Wan kept himself and his bags dry, and tried to dry off Ahsoka, too. It only worked so well, but Ahsoka didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>    “Alright, I’m going to call camp, so watch,” Obi-Wan said and looked around to make a rainbow. He shook his head and grabbed a drachma, and saw a small prism on the bottom. Obi-Wan smiled. Cody really did think of everything.</p><p>    Anakin and Ahsoka sat on each side of Obi-Wan as he explained how to send Iris Messages. “You always need a rainbow, since Iris sends them. Iris is the goddess of Rainbows,” Obi-Wan angled the prism in the sunset to make a rainbow. “Now you offer her a drachma and tell her who and where you want to send a message.</p><p>    “O Iris, take my offering,” Obi-Wan tossed the drachma into the rainbow and it disappeared. “Cody Fett, Camp Half Blood.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan ignored the ‘<em> ooh </em>’s from the kids and waited for Cody to pick up.</p><p>    “Are you okay?” was Cody’s first words. He was in the arena and it was dark, and Quinlan and Rex were with him. “Today’s your last day.”</p><p>    “We’re okay,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “We’re-”</p><p>    “Is Padme there?” Anakin leaned in front of Obi-Wan. Padme did, in fact, show her face.</p><p>    “Hello, Ani, have you been well?” She asked, smiling. What was she doing with the Fetts?</p><p>    “I’m good! Wait, no, we’re mad at Ares right now,” Anakin said decisively.</p><p>    “And why are you mad at Ares?” Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>    “Long story,” Obi-Wan sighed. “We met Ares after I last called you, he tricked us and gave us a backpack that had the Master Bolt, so we went to Hades for no reason.” Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Here’s another thing, the only way to New York in time is over plane. We <em> have </em>to take this risk, don’t look at me like that, Cody.”</p><p>    Cody groaned. “I know you don’t have a choice, but I’m still gonna be upset about it.” </p><p>    “Obi-Wan!” Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan’s arm. “Ares! He’s here!”</p><p>    Obi-Wan scowled. He stood up and grabbed his sword from his backpack. “Cody,” he said calmly. “If I don’t come back to camp, burn my gift with my shroud.”</p><p>    Cody became rigid as he leaned forward. “What do you mean ‘if I don’t come back’?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan gave him a tight lipped smile. “I’m about to fight the god of war. My chances aren’t great, Cody.”</p><p>“You’re gonna come back, <em> Ob’ika </em>,” Cody said, sounding sure.</p><p>    Obi-Wan paused. “<em> Ob’ika </em>?”</p><p>    Cody faltered, and Obi-Wan saw Quinlan and Rex laughing. “It’s- uh. It’s mando’a. I’ll tell you later.”</p><p>    Fox came into the frame by leaning all his weight on Quinlan as he laughed. Obi-Wan was confused but didn’t have time to be.</p><p>    “What I,” Cody coughed, and he looked a little red. “What I meant to say was, you need to come back. Who’s gonna give us a send off at the end of summer?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan snorted at that. “Alright, alright. I gotta go fight Ares now.”</p><p>    “Obi-Wan, wait.”</p><p>    He turned back towards Cody with a tilted head.</p><p>    “I… I know you’ll win.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled before turning to Ares. He walked towards Ares, his sword in hand.</p><p>    Ares was walking over the dunes with a smirk. “Looks like you all lived, I can’t help but be impressed.”</p><p>    “You set us up,” Obi-Wan said. “You took the bolt, and you have Hades’ Helm of Darkness.”</p><p>    Ares nodded. “Smart kid. Surprised you’re not Athena’s boy. Though you forgot one thing: Gods can’t take other Gods’ symbols themselves.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan frowned, and thought of the Ares cabin. It obviously wasn’t Rex or Wolffe. “Clovis? He was at the winter solstice.”</p><p>    Ares shrugged. “Doesn’t matter now, does it? The plan was for you to die in the Underworld. Your dad would probably be upset that you’re dead, Hades would then have the Master bolt so Zeus would be mad at him, all while he was still missing his helm.” Ares sighed. “This was supposed to start a war. And <em> you </em> stopped it.”</p><p>    “A war between family?” Ahsoka called, staying by Anakin. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin, who was still talking to Cody. Though he was probably talking with Rex and Padme.</p><p>    Ares laughed. “Those are the <em> best </em> kind of wars, kid. Family doesn’t hold back.”</p><p>    “How’d you get the bolt to be in the backpack without us knowing?” Obi-Wan asked. If they always had the bolt, why didn’t they see it?</p><p>    “Like Skyguy’s pen over there,” Ares gestured back to Anakin, “the bolt always returns to its sheath. That backpack was its sheath. I just had to make a few adjustments to get it to return when you entered the Underworld. If you died before that,” Ares shrugged with a lazy grin. “I’d still have the bolt, so it didn’t matter too much.”</p><p>    “Zeus’ Master Bolt is the strongest weapon, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asked, and Ares nodded. “Then why didn’t you keep it?”</p><p>    Ares was silent. “Huh, why <em> didn’t </em> I keep it?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan glanced back at Anakin and Ahsoka, who had come a little closer. Ares was silent again, as if in a trance.</p><p>    “Doesn’t matter,” Ares said as he shook himself, “I didn’t want to be caught with it.”</p><p>    “That’s a lie!” Anakin shouted, taking a step forward and pointing at Ares.</p><p>    “No it’s not,” Ares yelled back.</p><p>    Obi-Wan hummed, before letting him think out loud. “Let me guess, someone else took the helm and bolt, and Zeus sent you out to find them. But when you <em> did </em> find them, you didn’t want to return them.”</p><p>    Ares growled. “<em> No </em> , it was <em> my </em> idea!”</p><p>    “Did someone tell you what to do?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan guessed she had her cute head tilt, too.</p><p>    “No!” Ares shouted. “I don’t listen to <em> anyone </em> but me! I don’t have dreams!”</p><p>    Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. “Dreams? Is Hypnos-”</p><p>    “Y’know what, Kenobi?” Ares interrupted, taking slow steps forward. “It doesn’t matter because I needed you dead, and since you’re still alive, I guess I need to take care of that.” He snapped, and a boar appeared out of a burst of sand.</p><p>    “Fight me yourself, Ares,” Obi-Wan said as he raised his sword. The boar’s eyes were blood red, and the boar looked ready to kill.</p><p>    “Sorry, kid, no direct involvement.”</p><p>    “Are you scared, Ares?” Obi-Wan goaded, a small smirk on his face. Behind him, Anakin and Ahsoka let out an ‘<em> ooh </em>’ that- for once- wasn’t directed at Obi-Wan.</p><p>    “Not in your dreams, kid.”</p><p>    “Scaredy cat!” Ahsoka screamed.</p><p>    “Fight him, coward!” Anakin yelled.</p><p>    Both of them kept on goading Ares as Obi-Wan just stood there, sword raised in defense. Ares’ eyes looked ready to explode from anger, and Obi-Wan allowed himself to feel a little smug.</p><p>    “Fine,” Ares grounded out. With another snap, the boar disappeared the same way it appeared. “With those squirps yelling, I’m tempted to turn them into foxes.”</p><p>    “If you win, you can turn <em> me </em> into whatever you want and take the bolt,” Obi-Wan said, moving to stand in front of Anakin and Ahsoka. “If I win you have to give me the helm <em> and </em> leave us alone.”</p><p>    “Fine, Kenobi, you can have your dual,” Ares sneered. He extended his arm, and two handed, heavy sword appeared from smoke.</p><p>    Obi-Wan twirled his sword as a taunt, and Ares took it. He dashed forward and cleaved downwards, Obi-Wan put his sword horizontally over his head and the momentum of Ares’ sword made it slide off of Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan stepped back, glancing to make sure Anakin and Ashoka were away.</p><p>    Ares kept pushing Obi-Wan back, and Obi-Wan let it happen. Let Ares take that as a minor win; backwards leads to the ocean, anyway. Ares almost hit Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan yanked his arm back quickly. He felt a small graze on his forearm.</p><p>    When Obi-Wan feels the ocean through his socks, he smirks at Ares. Obi-Wan puts his left hand in the arm, and yells, “wave!”</p><p>    A wave appeared and crashed over both of them, but Obi-Wan stayed stationary. Ares was only pushed back, and came at him quickly. Ares’ hard hitting style vaguely reminded Obi-Wan of Cody; and Obi-Wan’s beat Cody countless times (Cody has <em> also </em> beat Obi-Wan countless times, but that wasn’t important right now).</p><p>    As Ares charged at him again, Obi-Wan walked farther and farther into the ocean. He thought of smaller waves and the ocean listened. In the back of his head, Obi-Wan could feel the pressure of the ocean building.</p><p>    Obi-Wan put his sword up defensibly and Ares laughed at him. “How long do you think you can defend, kid? You have to tire eventually.”</p><p>    “Oh, you doubt me?” Obi-Wan quipped. “I’m in the <em> ocean </em>, nothing can tire me out right now.”</p><p>    Ares frowned, and Obi-Wan smirked. He released the ocean, and jumped. He was launched six feet in the air. Behind him, Ares got smacked by a six foot wave. Obi-Wan landed behind him, and swiped his blade as Ares was wiping seaweed and sand from his face. Ares did block, though he fell for the feint. Obi-Wan sidestepped and stabbed Ares in the heel.</p><p>    Before Obi-Wan could feel too proud, Ares let out a bellow that pushed Obi-Wan and the water back. Obi-Wan fell on his butt, and stared up at Ares as he limped towards him.</p><p>    Ares raised his sword, but paused. A cold sensation went over all of them. Obi-Wan felt cold to his core, even though he was in Los Angeles. With a glance, Obi-Wan saw Anakin and Ahsoka shivering. Ares, again, shook him out of a stupor. The cold dissipated.</p><p>    “You made an enemy today, godling,” Ares sneered. “Whenever you need your blade most, it will fail you. Now everytime you fight, you’ll wonder when you need your blade, and you’ll always hesitate.”</p><p>    Ares’ body began to glow, and Obi-Wan turned away. “Anakin, Ahsoka, look away!”</p><p>    As Ares went back to his true form, Obi-Wan walked away and towards Anakin and Ahsoka. Ares was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew!! Two chapters in a day!! I felt bad that last chapter was only 900 words, so have another 1800 word chapter :D<br/>I've been WAITING for this chapter!! The beginning of Ob'ika!! Next chapter we see Poseidon and Zeus ;)<br/>I hope the fight scene was okay, I'm not great at them lmao<br/>And I want to ask if yall could check out the side stories. I wrote a new chapter of Cody at camp. It's his perspective, and his family endlessly teasing him. Mayhaps a bit of plot and foreshadowing that I couldn't do in Obi-Wan’s pov :/<br/>See you all next week!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Anakin meets his dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Anakin’s never been on a plane before. Obi-Wan hasn’t either, but Ahsoka has. Only as a baby, so she doesn’t remember much. So with the last drachma they had, Obi-Wan was able to get them tickets back to New York. They’ll land at eleven, so an hour to spare.</p><p>    “How’d you get the tickets, Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked when they were all buckled in the plane.</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled at Ahsoka. She had the window seat while Anakin sat next to the aisle, Obi-Wan between them. “I know a guy.”</p><p>    “How do you know a guy when you never leave camp?” Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>    “A cyclops named Dex visited camp when I was younger, and he owed me a favor,” Obi-Wan said as he looked over the flight safety card. “I never knew he’d be in Los Angeles, but I guess we’re lucky.”</p><p>    Ahsoka leaned against the window and looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan. “After we get food, we can all go to sleep. We’re safe and tired, especially you, Obi-Wan, so we deserve the rest.”</p><p>    “You’re too responsible for an eight year-old,” Obi-Wan grumbled, but he didn’t disagree. Ahsoka smiled at Anakin; a victory in getting Obi-Wan to take care of himself.</p><p> </p><p>    They landed and hailed a taxi, and with their last $20 bill, they were in the Empire State Building.</p><p>    Obi-Wan confidently walked up to the receptionist, and put his backpack on the counter. “Delivery.”</p><p>    The receptionist raised a brow, but opened the bag. Her eyes widened a little, and went to grab something. She handed Obi-Wan a key card. “Make sure no one else is in the elevator,” she said, then eyes Anakin and Ahsoka.</p><p>    “They’re with me,” Obi-Wan assured her. She shrugged it off.</p><p>    Obi-Wan led them to an empty elevator. As he took the key card out of the slot, he turned to Anakin and Ahsoka.</p><p>    “I’ve been to Olympus before, campers who stay year round usually go to the winter solstice meeting between the Gods. We can’t sight see, we’re cutting it close, we can sight see when we’re done if you two want to,” Obi-Wan said. “We don’t know how mad Zeus is going to be.”</p><p>    “We got it back,” Ahsoka pointed out. “And we found out who stole it.”</p><p>    “Not really,” Anakin grumbled. “We know Ares had it, but Gods can’t take another God’s symbol directly.”</p><p>    Ahsoka frowned at that, and started to pout.</p><p>    Obi-Wan stepped forward. “We did good, Ahsoka. Zeus won’t be <em> too </em> mad at us, but it's best not to test our uncle’s patience.”</p><p>    Ahsoka nodded, and began to bounce on her heels. “How many Gods do you think are going to be there?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, which Anakin thought made him look older and sillier. It looked weird when you didn’t have a beard. “Probably only Zeus and Poseidon, maybe Ares will be there for a punishment.”</p><p>    Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with wide eyes. “Dad?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan gave him a tight smile. “Yes, dad will probably be there.”</p><p>    Anakin spent the rest of the time in the elevator asking about Poseidon, which Obi-Wan had a hard time answering. He’d only <em> seen </em> Poseidon, he’s never actually talked to him. Anakin thought that was weird, and by the look Ahsoka was giving him, she did too.</p><p>    When they were out of the elevator, Anakin only followed Obi-Wan. He wouldn’t look around him, Anakin <em> knew </em> he’d get distracted, and he couldn’t get distracted.</p><p>    Obi-Wan led them up white, marble stairs into a courtyard with twelve seats. Only two were filled, but Anakin was so overwhelmed by how <em> tall </em> all the seats were. Taking another look at the two Gods- Zeus and Poseidon- they look to be seven feet tall each. The seats- actually, thrones is a better word, Anakin decided. The thrones themselves were all very different. There was one that looked to be a hollowed out tree, one seemed like a garden chair, while one was a loveseat, but was somehow only for one person.</p><p>    Finally looking at Zeus and Poseidon, Anakin gaped a little. Zeus looked like a casual CEO. He had a white button up shirt on, with the top buttons undone; he had navy slacks and black shoes. He had his dark hair tied in a top knot, and a stern expression. His brown eyes stared Obi-Wan down, probably because he had the backpack.</p><p>    Poseidon, however, looked entirely different. He was more relaxed, he was even smiling at Anakin. Leaning on his throne was a trident. Anakin assumed it was legendary, but he didn’t know as much as Obi-Wan did. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts on. And as he looked closer, Anakin recognized him. The man at the convenience store on the way to camp was <em> Poseidon </em>!</p><p>    Obi-Wan gestured at Anakin and Ahsoka to follow his lead and kneel six feet from the Gods. “Uncle, father,” he greeted.</p><p>    Zeus had his arms crossed over his chest and was scowling at Obi-Wan. “At least you had the decency of greeting me first.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan took that as a cue, so he stood and walked towards Zeus. Anakin stayed put, and so did Ahsoka. “Your Master Bolt, sir.” Zeus practically snatched it out of Obi-Wan’s hands, who then stepped backwards to where he knelt.</p><p>    “Anakin,” Poseidon said, his smile was warm. “You led a great quest, I’m proud of you son.”</p><p>    Anakin beamed up at Poseidon. His dad was proud of him! It felt great to be complimented, and he expected Obi-Wan to get the same treatment.</p><p>    Poseidon was silent.</p><p>    “Now-”</p><p>    “Wait!” Anakin yelled, stepping forward. Zeus glared at him as Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>    “<em> Anakin </em> , what are you <em> doing </em>?” Obi-Wan hissed under his breath. Anakin just shook him off.</p><p>    “Dad- er, father. You should be proud of Obi-Wan, too. He did a lot for our quest, and saved us a lot,” Anakin paused. “Aren’t you proud of him?”</p><p>    Poseidon, again, was silent.</p><p>    “Tano,” Zeus said, turning away from Poseidon and his kids. “Could you leave us? We have difficult issues to discuss.”</p><p>    “But-”</p><p>    “Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan whispered as he put an arm on her shoulder. “Listen to Zeus, please.”</p><p>    She pouted, but did leave the courtyard.</p><p>    Poseidon sighed, and rubbed at his temple. “Before we get into family matters, I believe we should hear about your quest."</p><p>    Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, but he shook his head. <em> Anakin </em> would explain. He gulped down his fear as he stepped forward. Zeus was looking at him with distaste, while Poseidon looked expectant. Anakin didn’t like how Poseidon treated him and Obi-Wan so different.</p><p>    Anakin told them everything, to the bus with the furies to the Lotus Hotel. “We know that Ares took the bolt, but we also know he had help. He mentioned dreams when Obi-Wan said he didn’t work alone, but we don’t know who it could be.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan stepped forward. “I might have an idea. A few nights ago, I had a dream that I can’t remember much of, but it didn’t feel good. It felt cold and cruel.”</p><p>    Poseidon raised an eyebrow. “Are you accusing Hades?”</p><p>    “No,” Obi-Wan said. “No, I think it’s much deeper than that. Literally, in this sense. The same cold I felt near Tartarus-” Zeus and Poseidon looked surprised, but Obi-Wan continued. “-Was the same cold I felt before Ares tried to kill me. <em> Something </em> stopped him, and whatever did was in Tartarus.”</p><p>    Zeus turned to Poseidon and began to speak quickly in ancient Greek. Anakin couldn’t understand, but he thought that Obi-Wan might.</p><p>    “I must be off,” Zeus said as he stood up, and gestured to the Master Bolt’s sheath. “I need to purify this.”</p><p>    “Zeus, sir, may I ask another favor?” Anakin dared to take another step forward.</p><p>    Zeus sighed, and just looked at Anakin.</p><p>    “May Ahsoka and I take a plane to and from camp? We live in Detroit, and I don’t want my mom to have to drive twenty hours to get us there and home,” Anakin said, and tugged on his camp shirt. He expected a no, a son of the ocean and a daughter of death in Zeus’ domain? Anakin could feel Obi-Wan staring at him.</p><p>    Zeus gave him a gentle smile. “You may, but <em> only </em> to get to camp and home. You’re not allowed in my domain at any other time.” He then disappeared in a flash of lightning.</p><p>    Anakin didn’t even have time to feel surprised. The throne room was tense after Zeus left. Obi-Wan was looking at the floor, and Poseidon was looking away from him.</p><p>    “Father, you didn’t answer my question from before. Aren’t you proud of Obi-Wan?” Anakin knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t ask.</p><p>    Poseidon sighed. “I am proud of your brother, Anakin, but-”</p><p>    “Then tell him.”</p><p>    Anakin had a stare down with Poseidon, and Anakin knew Obi-Wan would scold him later, but this was worth it. Poseidon broke first.</p><p>    “Obi-Wan, I’m proud of you,” Poseidon said. Anakin thought it would make him feel better, it just made him angrier. Poseidon didn’t <em> sound </em> proud. He sounded like he was forced to say it.</p><p>    “Thank you father,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin saw him hesitate, before turning fully towards their father. “If I may ask you a question, father?”</p><p>    “You may,” Poseidon rumbled.</p><p>    “Why did you take three years to claim me when you claimed Anakin immediately?” Obi-Wan asked quietly. Anakin was surprised. <em> Three years </em> to be claimed? Maybe that’s why Obi-Wan was so stiff when they first met.</p><p>    Poseidon looked at Obi-Wan sadly, then up at the sky as he sighed. “I loved your mother, Obi-Wan. Her name was Tahl, and I was going to make her a goddess,” Poseidon was smiling, before his expression fell. “Then she gave birth to you. She died an hour after your birth. If you weren’t born… your mother would still be here.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan was silent. He didn’t look overly upset, or even surprised. Anakin looked between them.</p><p>    “I understand.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan turned to leave, and Anakin was about to follow him out, but Poseidon called out.</p><p>    “Anakin, your mother has returned,” Poseidon said humourly, as if he didn’t blame his son for his own mother’s death. “There’s also a package waiting for you, when you return home. Be smart with it, now.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan didn’t stop as Poseidon spoke, so Anakin had to jog to catch up with him. He saw Ahsoka sitting on the steps. Anakin <em> knew </em> Obi-Wan would repress this, if Obi-Wan’s blank stare when Anakin told him to take care of himself had any bearing on his coping mechanisms.</p><p>    Maybe Cody could talk to him about it, but it wouldn’t be right to tell anyone. Obi-Wan should be the one to tell people, if he wanted to. He couldn’t tell Ahsoka, but he had to tell her that Obi-Wan was upset <em> and </em> not to pry.</p><p>    He did it simply, giving Ahsoka a look as he nodded at Obi-Wan, who hadn’t stopped with Anakin to get Ahsoka.</p><p>    Argus was waiting for them on the street. They were going to camp.</p><p> </p><p>    The car ride was silent, Obi-Wan had thankfully fallen asleep and was currently using Anakin as a pillow. Ahsoka was, too, but she was still awake.</p><p>    “Hey, skyguy?”</p><p>    Anakin frowned. “Where did that come from?”</p><p>    “If you get to call me by Ares’ nickname, I get to call you by yours.”</p><p>    Huffing, Anakin nudged Ahsoka with his elbow. “Whatever, snips. What is it?”</p><p>    “Is Obi-Wan gonna be okay?”</p><p>    Anakin looked at Obi-Wan’s sleeping face. He looked relaxed, but Anakin saw an underlying tension. Obi-Wan’s mouth was open a little, and there was a smeck of drool hanging off his lip.</p><p>    “Maybe not right now,” Anakin whispered, scared of waking Obi-Wan. “But we’ll make sure he is one day.”</p><p>    Ahsoka nodded and snuggled closer to Anakin. He let himself doze for the ride home.</p><p> </p><p>    As Argus parked, Obi-Wan jerked awake, which then woke up Anakin and Ahsoka. They all got out, Argus was kind enough to carry their bags, ready to fall back asleep in the Poseidon cabin. A body tackled Obi-Wan, but it was Cody. Anakin let himself relax as Padme and Rex ran over to him and Ahsoka. Quinlan was also with Cody. </p><p>    Anakin smiled. They’d take care of Obi-Wan. He’d talk to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, we meet Poseidon!! Oh no, he's an asshole!!<br/>Dex is mentioned, he may show up in person in book 2, I'm still decided. Zeus is Syon-Dias, btw :) I thought about making Jango the son of Zeus but... the prophecy...<br/>I kinda wanted to mirror Melida/Daan with the seperation of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Obi's mom is Tahl.<br/>Next chapter is gonna be long and a rollercoaster ;) See y'all next week!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Obi-Wan is so, so tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NORMALLY I don't put a before note, but I just want to put a small warning and tell you where to find something nice to read lol. There's blood in this chapter. A lot. Neck stuff; if that makes you upset, please skip that last section.<br/>There's a time skip from "'It is'" and "The summer was uneventful," if you want to read about more summer shenanigans and Cody and Fox's birthday (that one isn't out yet but it will be before the day ends) this summer check out my side stories :D I would put it here, but this bitch is already 4200 words oh my GOD.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Obi-Wan was tired. He knew the reason his dad didn’t claim him and wished he didn’t. Obi-Wan had <em> wanted </em> to say ‘if you hadn’t slept with her she’d still be alive,’ but Obi-Wan was sure Poseidon would’ve killed him right then and there.</p><p>    He was tired enough that even as nice as it was to have Cody holding him, he just wanted to be asleep. Unconscious. In his tired state, Obi-Wan was worried he might talk about his dad.</p><p>    Obi-Wan didn’t want to talk about his dad.</p><p>    “We already talked to Chiron,” Quinlan was saying, and Obi-Wan just realized they were talking to him.</p><p>    Tucking his face into Cody’s neck, Obi-Wan hummed. He didn’t want to talk right now.</p><p>    “I don’t think he heard you,” Cody mumbled, pushing a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan felt his shoulders relax at the comforting touch.</p><p>    Quinlan huffed. “Chiron said we could all sleep in the Poseidon cabin tonight, us three, with Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Padme. Cody and I have already decided we’re gonna make a nest for the three of us on the floor.”</p><p>    Great. Obi-Wan just wanted to be asleep, but knowing Quinlan, they’d be up all night. Normally, he wouldn’t mind, but he needed time for his brain to rest.</p><p>    “No,” Obi-Wan went to pull away from Cody, but he just lifted Obi-Wan. “Cody?”</p><p>    “We’re making a nest, like the ones we made in the Hermes cabin before we were all claimed,” Cody said. Obi-Wan saw Ahsoka on Rex’s back as Padme led Anakin by the hand. “We’re all going straight to bed.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan doubted that, but he let Cody carry him. Cody was warm.</p><p> </p><p>    Quinlan wasn’t kidding about the nest. There were four bunk beds, two of which were stripped bare. The remaining four still had their bedding for the other four people. But there were eight pillows and four blankets. The nest looked inviting and Obi-Wan was ready to sleep.</p><p>    He was, until Quinlan and Cody put Obi-Wan between them. Cody had an arm around his waist and Quinlan hugged Obi-Wan’s face to his chest. Obi-Wan wasn’t… <em> great </em> with affection, so this felt weird and a little overwhelming.</p><p>    Quinlan eventually rolled over in his sleep, leaving only Cody’s arm. Obi-Wan could hear both Rex and Anakin’s snoring, so he knew that he was the only one awake.</p><p>    “Are you alright?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan was startled and flinched away from the voice- Cody. Cody was awake. Obi-Wan turned so he was facing him.</p><p>    “Me? Yeah, yeah, I’m…” Obi-Wan drifted off. He didn’t want to lie. But he also didn’t want to talk about it. Obi-Wan wanted to <em> forget </em>. “I’m just… tired.”</p><p>    “Uh huh,” Cody propped his head on his arm. “What happened?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan turned onto his back. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>    “Obi-Wan-”</p><p>    “Cody, <em> please </em> ,” Obi-Wan rasped. “I don’t want to talk about it. I’ll cry and I don’t <em> want </em> to cry.”</p><p>    Cody frowned. “Can you tell me later? It’s okay to cry, you that, right, <em> Ob’ika </em>?”</p><p>    “It’s too fresh,” Obi-Wan spoke so quietly that Cody leaned forward to hear him.</p><p>    “Can I at least hold you?” Cody asked. “If you don’t want to talk, we won’t talk. Just let me comfort you.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan felt his face heat up as he scooched over to Cody. He wrapped an arm across Obi-Wan’s upper back and pulled him into Cody’s chest. Obi-Wan moved his face to Cody’s shoulder, and took a deep breath.</p><p>    “It’ll hit me soon, I’ll cry then,” Obi-Wan whispered, both hoping and fearing that Cody heard him. “I don’t know how I’m gonna handle it, Cody.”</p><p>    “Not alone,” Cody said, and ran his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair again. “Anything you want to share with me, I’ll help you with. On <em> your </em> terms. We can do this if you don’t want to talk. We can spar to distract you, go out in the woods so you can scream it all out. Or you can just cry, and I’ll be there to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan didn’t know how to react to this. Quinlan and Cody have always been there for him, but this was different somehow. Maybe because he hasn’t really cried since he came back from Quinlan’s house. Cody being so <em> understanding </em> wasn’t new, but what his father said <em> was </em>. Maybe that’s why he began to cry silently. He cried himself to sleep, and Cody stayed awake with him.</p><p> </p><p>    Cody didn’t mention last night when everyone was awake. Quinlan gave him a look, so maybe Obi-Wan’s face was blotchy. Quinlan didn’t say anything, either, so Obi-Wan took it as a win.</p><p>    This morning was Padme’s turn to fuss over Obi-Wan. It turns out that Anakin and Ahsoka ratted him out about his sleeping habits, or lack of sleeping in this case.</p><p>    “Whenever you had watch, would you even go to sleep?” Padme was standing over their nest as Obi-Wan was squinting at her.</p><p>    “Oh!” Ahsoka ran over and pointed at Obi-Wan. “He needs glasses, too!”</p><p>    “I can see fine, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan grumbled.</p><p>    “No you can’t, you told us you read at night,” Anakin joined them and sat across from Quinlan. “Without a light.”</p><p>    “Obi-Wan,” Quinlan groaned. “We should’ve gotten your eyes tested when you came to my house.</p><p>    Obi-Wan frowned. “No, I don’t want your parents to waste their money on me.”</p><p>    “It wouldn’t be a waste, Obes,” Quinlan said, frowning right back at him.</p><p>    “It’s too early for this,” Obi-Wan grumbled.</p><p>    Padme raised an eyebrow. “It’s eight.”</p><p>    “And we got back around two,” Obi-Wan said and thought for a moment. “I think.”</p><p>    “1:43, but close enough,” Rex said with a shrug. When everyone gave him a look, Rex began to sputter. “What? Mom got me a watch so I can always know what time it is.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan tried not to react to that. Moms. Logically, Obi-Wan knew it <em> wasn’t </em> his fault his mom died, but hearing his father blame him hurt. He just thought his parents gave him up; not that he killed one.</p><p>    He must’ve made a face, because Anakin was looking at him concerned.</p><p>    “So,” Rex said, sitting next to Anakin, prompting Padme and Ahsoka to sit with them in the nest. “Tell us about the quest.”</p><p>    Anakin groaned. “I already told Zeus I don’t wanna do it again! Obi-Wan you do it!”</p><p>    “Can I?” Ahsoka said, leaning towards Obi-Wan. He smiled and nodded. Ahsoka beamed and stood up. “I killed Medusa!”</p><p>    “What did you do before that?” Obi-Wan prompted. He may have to do that for the rest of Ahsoka’s recounting. “We figured out it was Medusa because of you.”</p><p>    “Oh! We were at a gnome emporium, which is how we found out that Obi-Wan had bad sight. He couldn’t read the word ‘emporium.’ Anyway, I used to live in New Jersey when I was a kid, and my mom and I had a dog that ran away. And I found my dog! He was a statue, but his collar was the same. It had my mom’s old number on it.</p><p>    “Then I saved Ani and Obi-Wan from Medusa!” Ahsoka paused thinking of what happened next. “Then we found a lost dog and got $200, and we used that for a train, I think. We got to… Denver? Maybe. Uh.” She looked at Obi-Wan with a small smile. “Help?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled, and continued where Ahsoka left off. Occasionally Cody and Quinlan would pin him with a look, not liking how reckless Obi-Wan was. He would shrug it off and keep going.</p><p>    “How was the fight with my dad?” Rex asked. “I didn’t tell anyone, everyone who knows was there when you called Cody.”</p><p>    “How many people were there?” Obi-Wan tilted his head.</p><p>    “The Fetts, Padme, Bail, Bant, Siri, Garen…” Rex trailed off trying to get every name. “I don’t think Breha was there.”</p><p>    “Aayla was there,” Quinlan added. “She’s my little sister who always follows me around,” he explained.</p><p>    “What were all of you doing together?” Obi-Wan asked, tilting his head more.</p><p>    “We were. Uh,” Quinlan looked between Cody and Padme.</p><p>    “We were all worried about you, so we all got together and sparred our stress out,” Padme said with a smile, but was glaring at Quinlan.</p><p>    Weird.</p><p>    Obi-Wan shrugged. “The fight was fine, he only grazed me once.” Obi-Wan held up his arm, showing the scab on his forearm.</p><p>    Everyone stared at him, before Quinlan spoke. “You fought the <em> god of war </em> and <em> only </em> got grazed <em> once </em>?”</p><p>    “Well, I was in the ocean, so,” Obi-Wan said with a shrug. “The ocean gives me strength. Oh, well. He also cursed me.”</p><p>    “How do you forget to mention a curse?” Cody grumbled.</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. “He said my blade will fail me when I need it most.”</p><p>    “That seems <em> pretty </em> important, Obes,” Quinlan said, frowning.</p><p>    With another shrug, Obi-Wan went to stand up. Though, the cuddle puddle didn’t seem to be over. Cody wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist while Quinlan grabbed his arm and dragged him down. Obi-Wan landed with a grunt, another following when Anakin and Ahsoka jumped on him. Padme and Rex layed near them, but weren’t as close.</p><p>    “Really, this isn’t-”</p><p>    “<em> Ob’ika </em>?”</p><p>    “Yeah?”</p><p>    “Go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>    Once they headed to breakfast, Obi-Wan had to pick his battles; and he didn’t want to fight this one.</p><p>    “I’m not saying Ahsoka <em> can’t </em> sit with us, I’m just saying it’s against the rules,” Obi-Wan said calmly as he ate his bread. “I’m not stopping her from sitting here, Anakin, I’m simply letting you know the rules.”</p><p>    Anakin was frowning and glaring lightly at Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was drinking her juice.</p><p>    “Anakin, the only one that <em> might </em> stop her is Chiron, not me,” Obi-Wan smiled at Ahsoka. “She’s grown on me, the little rascal.”</p><p>    Ahsoka beamed up at Obi-Wan, and continued with her breakfast.</p><p>    Chiron walks up to them, then. “I’m sorry I wasn’t at the greeting party, when you three are done could you head to my office?”</p><p>    “Of course, Chiron.”</p><p>    Chiron nodded as he walked to other tables, greeting other campers.</p><p>    “See, not even Chiron really cares,” Obi-Wan soothes Anakin, who <em> finally </em> stopped scowling.</p><p>    “Now, for our celebration of our successful quest, lunch will be a feast in our honor and we’ll burn our shrouds.”</p><p>    “What are the shrouds?” Ahsoka asked while chewing.</p><p>    Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose. “It’s a shroud that they would burn. There’s one for each of us, I’m not sure which cabin made each of ours. If you died, your body would be burned in the shroud. It’d be burned if they couldn’t find your body, either. Basically, it’s fabric they burn to honor us.”</p><p>    Ahsoka let out an ‘<em> ooh </em>’ before returning to her food. It made Obi-Wan smile to see her eat a proper meal. He wasn’t sure what kind of meals she had before their quest, but they definitely didn’t have the best meals on the road.</p><p>    “Before you woke up,” Anakin mumbled, looking down at his food. “We decided that Ahsoka would stay in the Poseidon cabin instead of the Hermes cabin.”   </p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded as he chewed. That made sense. She was their cousin, so Obi-Wan didn’t have any objections. “Alright.”</p><p>    Anakin and Ahsoka both blinked at him. “That was <em> much </em> easier than I thought it would be,” Anakin said with a laugh and he high fived with Ahsoka. Obi-Wan smiled at both of them.</p><p> </p><p>    The three of them walked out of Chiron’s office later that morning. Obi-Wan did most of the talking, but Anakin would interject occasionally. Ahsoka just asked that she told Chiron about her dad.</p><p>    As they left the Big House, Yan was sitting on the bench. Obi-Wan perked up. “Yan!”</p><p>    Yan looked up with a smile. “Hello, Obi. When’d you get back?”</p><p>    “According to Rex, 1:43,” Obi-Wan said. He sat next to Yan. Anakin and Ahsoka hovered, unsure if they should stay or go.</p><p>    “How did your quest go? Were you hurt?” Yan said as he looked over Obi-Wan for injuries.</p><p>    “Ares only grazed me once,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. Yan nodded, before looking at Obi-Wan with surprise.</p><p>    “You…” Yan trailed off. “You fought Ares and <em> won </em>?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled. “Only thanks to your training.”</p><p>    Yan smiled back. “Your own talent saved you, Obi.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan preened under Yan’s praise. Before he spoke, he saw Cody approaching out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>    “Hey, <em> Ob’ika </em>, I got your gift,” Cody said with a smile, waving a book.</p><p>    “Is it history?” Obi-Wan stood up and leaned on the railing.</p><p>    “Not <em> really </em>,” Cody walked up to the railing and handed Obi-Wan the book. “It’s a collection of poems from Oscar Wilde.”</p><p>    “Who’s he?”</p><p>    Cody glanced away for a moment. “He’s uh, an Irish poet and playwright. I think it has a summary of his history on the back.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled down at Cody and raised an eyebrow. “You know I’m Scottish, right?”</p><p>    Cody only huffed. “Yeah, I do. Want to go read by the lake before lunch?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled. “Of course I do!” As he walked to the stairs he stopped by Anakin and Ahsoka. “You two can do whatever, even though it’s a Monday, it’s a free day since we got back. Go find Rex, or Padme. I’ll be by the lake.” Obi-Wan took one step down the stairs before turning back to Anakin. “Anakin, I’m proud to be your older brother.” He ruffled Anakin’s hair then went off with Cody.</p><p>    The lake was the same, and Obi-Wan smiled just at seeing it. He and Cody sat down and Obi-Wan flipped through the book to find something about Wilde. When he did, he was surprised.</p><p>    “Gross indecency?” Obi-Wan mumbled. “That’s a rude way to say gay.”</p><p>    Cody hummed. “Yeah, have you heard about his trials?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shook his head. Then froze. Cody got him a present, a collection of a gay poet’s poems. Did Cody find out about his crush?<br/>    “Obi-Wan?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan looked down at the lake. “Cody, why did you get me this?”</p><p>    “I thought you’d like it,” Cody mumbled.</p><p>    “If you found out, you can just say it,” Obi-Wan said, still not looking at Cody.</p><p>    “Found what out?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan frowned as he felt his face get red. “About my crush on you, I’m sorry if it’s weird, I never wanted it to come up-”</p><p>    “You have a crush on me?” Cody asked, sounding surprised. “<em> Ob’ika </em>, I like you, too.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan looked up at Cody. “You… you do?”</p><p>    “Yeah,” Cody was smiling and his face was getting red, too. “Do you, maybe, want to be my boyfriend if it’s not too early?”</p><p>    “I don’t… know how to be a boyfriend,” Obi-Wan mumbled, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face that <em> Cody likes him </em>!</p><p>    “Don’t worry, me neither,” Cody said and wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Is that a yes, though?”</p><p>    “Yeah,” Obi-Wan said, and leaned closer to Cody. “It is.”</p><p> </p><p>    The rest of the summer was uneventful. Anakin demanded Obi-Wan train him everyday, while Ahsoka wanted to learn how dual wield swords. Ahsoka, being eight, got bored when Obi-Wan was teaching only Anakin, so Obi-Wan had to teach Ahsoka with Anakin how to use a single sword first.</p><p>    They both improved a lot over the summer. Cody and Quinlan would try to join them every once and a while, while Rex snuck away from the Ares cabin to train with them. Wolffe turned a blind eye to his brother leaving.</p><p>    Speaking of Cody, they’ve been spending most of their free time together, which really isn’t that new. Quinlan didn’t hang around as often, though Obi-Wan saw him with Fox a lot. Cody had brought more books from home, and they decided to read <em> The Collected Works of Oscar Wilde </em> slowly over the summer. Obi-Wan didn’t know a lot about relationships, living at camp for five years and all, but they held hands quite a bit. He took that as a win.</p><p>    Obi-Wan has been so busy, he didn’t talk with Yan as much. They would train at free time, but it wasn’t the same; Anakin would run to Obi-Wan after they finished a match and demand to fight Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan always <em> meant </em> to talk to Yan, not just spar, but he always had something vying for his attention.</p><p>    The bead for this year was special, mirroring the bead two years ago. When Obi-Wan got claimed, the bead for that year was a black bead with a green trident; this year, it was two green tridents crossing diagonally with a purple bident in the middle. Two sons of Poseidon and a daughter of Hades. Anakin and Ahsoka were so excited about the bead being about <em> them </em> that it brought a smile to Obi-Wan’s face.</p><p>    Currently, summer is almost over. Obi-Wan was sitting on the dock early in the morning, waiting for Cody. They were going to read <em> The Ballad of Reading Gaol </em>, Wilde’s last poem. Obi-Wan suggested it, and Cody agreed. Not many campers were out this early.</p><p>    “Obi.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan turned to see Yan standing a few feet from him. “What’s up, Yan?” Obi-Wan said smiling. Even if Yan and him have been distant, he always came to talk to Obi-Wan.</p><p>    “Could we talk? Somewhere private,” Yan said, and he seemed to be looking all around. “The woods, perhaps?”</p><p>    With a shrug, Obi-Wan stood up. “Alright, I just gotta tell Cody-”</p><p>    “This is urgent, Obi,” Yan said grabbing his arm. “Cody can wait.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan blinked at him and dropped the book, Cody’s present to him. “Okay.”</p><p>    Yan slid his grip to Obi-Wan’s wrist and brought him to the treeline. The walk was silent other than birds chirping in the trees. It felt like they walked for minutes- which could have been possible- but how urgent was this talk?</p><p>    They stopped in a clearing, and Yan let go of his wrist and turned to him. “Something changed, Obi. What happened?”</p><p>    “What do you mean?” Obi-Wan tilted his head. No one knew about his dad, only Cody saw him break down. He hadn’t told anyone, Cody wouldn’t tell Yan. If Obi-Wan was letting his sadness show, Cody and Quinlan would have demanded an answer already.</p><p>    “Your quest, something happened. Obi, you have to tell me so I can help,” Yan said as he took a step forward. “You trust me, don’t you?”</p><p>    “Of course I do,” Obi-Wan said with a grimace. “It’s just… a lot.”</p><p>    Yan raised his chin. “You haven’t told anyone?” Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not even Cody?”</p><p>    “No one knows,” Obi-Wan confirmed.</p><p>    “Then confide in me,” Yan took another step forward, Obi-Wan felt like he had to take a step back. “You can’t bottle everything in.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan frowned and looked away. He didn’t want to talk about it- about his dad. Yan was right, though, he couldn’t repress it forever. “I met my father, and spoke to him for the first time. I know why he didn’t claim me for three years.” Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and glanced at Yan. “He… my mother died at birth. He blames me.”</p><p>    “Your father blames you for being born?” Yan asked, there was something <em> off </em> in his voice. Obi-Wan couldn’t place it, but he nodded. “Obi, I just need you to listen to me, can you promise me that?”</p><p>    “I always listen to you, Yan,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile, finally looking at Yan again.</p><p>    Yan smiled back. “I know you do.” Yan took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry for keeping you out of it for so long, but I needed to make sure you were ready. Obi, what if I told you you could get revenge on your father?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>    “Would you take it?”</p><p>    “I… I don’t know,” Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.</p><p>    Yan smiled. “It’s alright, he’ll get what he deserves, whether it comes from you or not. I’m working with Kronos, he’s returning. With his guidance, and your place in the prophecy, we could destroy Olympus.”</p><p>    “Kronos?” Obi-Wan asked breathlessly. “Yan, he’s… Kronos is bad news.”</p><p>    “Who cares? He’s better than our parents,” Yan countered.</p><p>    Obi-Wan paused, and replayed what Yan said in his head. “What prophecy are you talking about, Yan?”</p><p>    Yan grinned. “Chiron really hasn’t told you? It’s the prophecy that made the Big Three swear off having kids: the Great Prophecy.”</p><p>    “What <em> is </em> the prophecy?”</p><p>    “Join me and I’ll tell you,” Yan took a step back. “Come with me, and lead Kronos’ army and you’ll know anything you want to.”</p><p>    Kronos had an <em> army </em> ? Yan had this whole thing planned, and he had a place for Obi-Wan. He wasn’t put in as a last minute thought, Yan wanted Obi-Wan to lead <em> with him </em>. After being denied by his father, he was being offered a place to be.</p><p>    A family.</p><p>    “Yan, I-”</p><p>    There was rustling in the brush behind Obi-Wan. He turned and saw Cody scowling at Yan. Before Obi-Wan could speak, Yan grabbed him around the waist and pressed his sword- did he have that the whole time?- to his neck.</p><p>    “Fett,” Yan greeted, as if he wasn’t holding a blade to Obi-Wan’s neck. “I know you’ve been snooping in my business, but this is a private discussion.”</p><p>    “I’m not leaving you alone with Obi-Wan,” Cody said and took a step towards Yan.</p><p>    “Ah ah, not another step,” Yan said and pressed the blade to Obi-Wan’s neck; not enough pressure to bleed, but enough to make breathing awkward. “You wouldn’t want your precious <em> Ob’ika </em> to be hurt, do you?” Obi-Wan blushed at his nickname.</p><p>    Cody did stop, but he became even more angry. “I’ll kill you, Dooku.”</p><p>    Yan <em> laughed </em>. “Not now; I could slit Obi’s throat before you could touch me. Then what? Kill me or save him?”</p><p>    “Yan, what?” Obi-Wan spoke, the blade still too close. “You just said we’d lead an army together, and you do <em> this </em>?”</p><p>    “I’m sorry, Obi,” Yan said with a sigh, though he <em> did </em> sound sorry. “I just need to keep Fett away. I’ve been planning this for too long for him to ruin it.”</p><p>    Planning this? Obi-Wan’s thoughts raced faster. There was too much going on, too much for him to think clearly. “Planning what? Getting me to join you, so I can lead an army? The prophecy-” Obi-Wan’s mind stopped. “Yan. Did you know about my dad? Is that why you were nice to me? To- to groom me to be what you want me to be?”</p><p>    “Obi, no. I never knew about your father. If I’d know, I would have told you my plans from the beginning,” Yan said, and his arm around his waist tightened, trying to comfort him. It worked; Obi-Wan let his body relax into Yan’s.</p><p>    “Okay, Yan, I trust you.”</p><p>    “Obi-Wan, no!” Cody shouted, and stopped himself from taking a step forward. “He has some <em> spell </em> on you or something. He has his <em> sword </em> to your <em> throat </em>, you can’t trust him!”</p><p>    “See, Obi, I never wanted to ruin your friendship, but he’s trying to ruin our family,” Yan spoke next to Obi-Wan’s ear. “You can’t trust him.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan felt like he was in limbo. Yan has been there for him since he first came to camp, he took care of him over the years. He wouldn’t <em> lie </em> to Obi-Wan. But Cody has <em> also </em> always been there for him; the infirmary, their first night in the Hermes Cabin, Cody standing up to Maul. Cody cares for him, sometimes aggressively so.</p><p>    Though one was holding a sword to his neck currently.</p><p>    “Yan, I can’t join you,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Kronos isn’t trustworthy, I almost got dragged down to Tartarus thanks to-” Obi-Wan stopped as he made another connection. Yan wouldn’t lie to him, his brain repeated. “Your shoes. The winged shoes you gave me almost dragged me to Tartarus.”</p><p>    “Obi-”</p><p>    “No, you <em> gave </em> that to me, and it almost <em> killed me </em>. You can’t just say you’re sorry, Yan, this isn’t something you can just apologize for and move on from,” Obi-Wan said, and finally started to struggle out of Yan’s grip.</p><p>    “I don’t want to kill you, Obi,” Yan said, his voice like ice. His arm tightened again, and the sword got close enough to hurt. “But I will. My master would honestly prefer it, but I want you to join us. Join me. I meant what I said when I gave you that knife, we can be family.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan jerked his shoulder to free himself, but instead got himself a small cut on his neck. Cody almost lurched forward, and even Yan took his blade away a small amount.</p><p>    Yan sighed and rested his forehead on the crown of Obi-Wan’s head. He seemed to be thinking about what to do next when Obi-Wan noticed Cody signing to him.</p><p>    “<em> Plan? </em>” Cody was watching Yan, but kept glancing at the blood going down Obi-Wan’s neck.</p><p>    “<em> Negative, can’t escape without injury </em>,” Obi-Wan signed back.</p><p>    Raising his head again, Yan moved his mouth closer to Obi-Wan’s ear again. “If you survive this, ask Chiron about the prophecy.”</p><p>    “What-” Obi-Wan was cut off by his own gurgling.</p><p>    Yan slit his throat. Blood entered his throat and surged down his neck. Obi-Wan was trying not to breath the blood into his lungs, but his fear only made him gasp for breath. Yan released him after and was beginning to walk away.</p><p>    Cody was picking Obi-Wan up, glaring at Yan. Obi-Wan craned his neck to look over Cody’s shoulder- it hurt, it hurt <em> so much </em>- to see Yan’s back. Yan was leaving. Yan hurt him.</p><p>    Yan lied to him.</p><p>    Cody was sprinting through the woods back to camp, and Obi-Wan felt more and more faint. The blood was staining Cody’s shirt, and his own, probably.</p><p>    “Come on, Obi-Wan, you'll be okay.” Cody said, panting from the effort of keeping Obi-Wan as still as possible while running. Obi-Wan coughed, getting blood on his legs. “I promise you’ll be okay, just stay with me. Just stay-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Instead of "Do you listen to Girl in Red?" the literature gays ask "Have you read Oscar Wilde?"<br/>I just wanted to put Oscar Wilde in because I like his poetry :)<br/>Okay the actual meat of this chapter; WOW Obi-Wan doesn't know how to deal with his issues, and now he has ANOTHER one to worry about! More abandonment issues for Obi yay!! I tried to put in the affect of Yan's spell on Obi-Wan without it being obvious, because Obi-Wan doesn't know. So anytime he just listens and trusts Yan, that's why. It's not logical, but Obi-Wan's under a spell.<br/>PLEASE comment any questions you have, I feel like this chapter is all over the place.<br/>There will be two more chapters after this, then we'll start book two :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Anakin learns a lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Anakin woke up to Ahsoka shaking him. He groaned and rolled over. Obi-Wan’s bed was empty. He was probably with Cody reading. Ahsoka didn’t stop shaking his shoulder, so Anakin eventually turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m nervous,” Ahsoka confessed. She was fiddling with her fingers and glancing all around. Anakin sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“About what, Snips?” Anakin patted the bed to get Ahsoka to sit down, but she shook her head and started pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I have a really bad feeling. My tummy just feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think Obi-Wan would use the word dread?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin got up and walked over to Ahsoka. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. “Ahsoka, everythings fine. Obi-Wan’s with Cody, and Chiron said we can call my mom today,” Anakin smiled at her. “Want to see if we can call her now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka bit her lip, but nodded and followed him out of the cabin. “Are you sure everythings okay?” Ahsoka muttered, she stopped Anakin by grabbing the back of his shirt. She pointed at the barely visible dock. “I don’t see Obi-Wan and Cody.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin was now starting to feel nervous. Ahsoka has proven to have good intuition, but this entire summer has gone so well that Anakin didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything to be wrong. “Maybe they’re training?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Ahsoka shook her head. “We need to talk to Chiron.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After Ahsoka had dragged Anakin to the Big House and banged on Chrion’s door. Chiron opened it, in his wheelchair. He raised an eyebrow as he let them in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good morning you two, what can I help you with?” Chiron said as he rolled behind his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka was sitting perched on her chair, still overly alert. “I have a bad feeling. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chiron raised his chin slightly. “What kind of feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It feels cold,” Ahsoka mumbled. “I don’t know how to describe it, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nothing to apologize for, Tano,” Chiron comforted. He frowned for a moment. “As a child of Hades, you have powers no other demigod has. Do you feel like someone’s going to get hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe,” Ahsoka shrugged. Anakin was now worried. Dead? That’s when Anakin remembered something.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Anakin shouted. Chiron and Ahsoka both looked at him curiously. “I didn’t- I didn’t tell you the one line of the prophecy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chiron sat up straighter. “Skywalker, you need to tell us the entire prophecy. A single line could change the entire meaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You shall go west, and face the god who has turned; you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned; you shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend; and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Anakin recited.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Betrayed by one who calls you a friend,” Chiron repeated. He was lost in thought when Ahsoka jerked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka stood and ran out of the room. Anakin followed her without question, Chiron behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka was standing on the porch, scanning the horizon. Anakin was next to her, looking from the dock to the training arena. His mind was racing; was Obi-Wan hurt- </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>- because of him? Because he skipped that one line? Guilt clawed at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin looked up and saw running in the distance. It was Cody. He had Obi-Wan, who was too pale, limp in his arms. Chiron was already turning into the building. “Tano, Skywalker, get another Apollo camper.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Skywalker, right now Kenobi needs a healer, I can hold him over but there are better healers than I. Go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chiron spoke in a voice that left no room for discussion. Anakin ran after Ahsoka, who was already sprinting towards the cabins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>They returned with Bant and Kix in tow. Bant was close to Obi-Wan, and Kix was a Fett. Kix was young, a year older than Anakin, but very skilled at healing. Chiron easily swapped places with the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin and Ahsoka trailed behind Chiron back to his office. Cody was already there, pacing. Anakin couldn’t stop staring at the blood on his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Cody, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cody looked up at Chiron with a scowl. “What’s the Great Prophecy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Who told you about that?” Chiron narrowed his eyes at Cody, and rolled further into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just Dooku. The one who just slit Obi-Wan’s throat,” Cody seethed with barely controlled anger. “The one who offered Obi-Wan a place in Kronos’ army. What does the prophecy say will happen to Obi-Wan?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chiron was silent, and was frowning. He was looking out the window. “Skywalker, I think you and Tano should leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Cody said. “They deserve to know what’s happening with Obi-Wan. If they’re old enough to go on a quest to stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>a war</span>
  </em>
  <span> between the Gods, they’re old enough to hear this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin looked back and forth at Cody and Chiron. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> listen to Chiron; he was the activity’s director at camp, he basically ran the camp. But Cody had a point. So, Anakin put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder to make sure she stayed put.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chiron sighed. “The Great Prophecy is what made Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swear off  having affairs with mortal women. The children of the big three are </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong, strong enough to cause entire wars. The prophecy…” Chiron trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Look, Chiron, Dooku knows this prophecy, and tried to bait Obi-Wan with the prophecy and anything else he wanted to know,” Cody glared at Chiron. “Anything</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The Gods forbade me from telling anyone the entire prophecy, I apologize, but I won’t go against the Gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin stepped forward, standing next to Cody. “You said the entire prophecy, you can tell us a part of it.” Cody turned to Anakin with a small smile, and back to Chiron. Anakin turned to Ahsoka, who bumped shoulders with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chiron looked at them, and gave Anakin a minuscule smile. “Alright, Skywalker. You three get the first half. One of you tell Kenobi, I’ll tell him the second half when the time comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why can’t you tell us the whole thing?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The Gods forbade it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“In legends' past, heroes tried to go against their fate to prove the prophecy wrong. Instead of saving themselves,” Chiron sighed, and wheeled closer to the three of them. “It just makes their ending worse. Without knowing the end, no one can plan to go against the oracle.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The first three lines are as follows: </span>
  <em>
    <span>a half-blood of the eldest gods; shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Eldest gods… so the big three,” Cody mumbled. “And sixteen. That’s why it affects Obi-Wan, he’s older than Anakin and Ahsoka.” Cody then frowned. “But ‘see the world in endless sleep’? What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That, we will have to find out later,” Chiron said grimly. He turned to Anakin and Ahsoka. “Are you two ready to call your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As excited as Anakin was to talk to, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mother, the nerves in his stomach didn’t allow him to be as elated he was this morning and the night before. He wanted to be happy, but the image of Obi-Wan, pale and bleeding, in Cody’s arms was stuck in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Our mother?” Ahsoka said, quietly, as she grasped onto Anakin’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chiron smiled, it was pained but genuine. “Yes. Shmi called a few months ago, asking if she could take Ahsoka home. I told her it was up to young Tano, but she’s willing to adopt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ahsoka was looking at Chiron with wide eyes. She quickly turned to Anakin and gripped his hand. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be brother and sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, duh,” Anakin said, giving Ahsoka’s hand a squeeze. “We always were, Snips.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As Ahsoka beamed up at him, Anakin saw Cody sneak out of Chiron’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After the phone call with Anakin’s- and now Ahsoka’s, too- mom, Anakin was walking around the Big House. He found Cody sitting outside of the infirmary, Rex and Fox on each side of him. The three Fetts looked up at Anakin, differing levels of calmness.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Fox was the calmest, on the outside, anyway. He was fiercely loyal, Anakin had learned that over the summer. Obi-Wan was close to Cody, so Fox cared about Obi-Wan even if they didn’t hang out alone much. Anakin figured he was being calm so Cody didn’t have to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His shirt was still stained. Cody hasn’t changed yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rex and Cody were going back and forth. Rex would get worked up, and Cody would start to comfort him; Rex would then insist that Cody allow himself to be upset. It was hard for Rex to be the more level headed one out of the two of them, but Fox was a good enough job for the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anakin,” Rex greeted. His smile was stiff, and he glanced behind Anakin. Anakin looked over his shoulder, no Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How is he?” Anakin asked quietly. He wasn’t sure how much of the camp knew about Dooku’s betrayal and Obi-Wan’s injury, and Anakin didn’t want to be the one to let it out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cody sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. He tried to grab at his hair, but there wasn’t much to grab. “He’s- he’s stable. Obi-Wan lost a lot of blood, so Bant suggested keeping him under.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin nodded, and glanced into the infirmary. The door was open, just a crack. Obi-Wan was laying in the corner bed. He was so pale that he almost blended in with the pillows and the bedding. It was Obi-Wan’s hair that showed it was him, a bright red against a ghastly white.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry about the prophecy,” Anakin mumbled. Fox and Rex gave him a look while Cody looked away. “I just- I didn’t want anyone to get paranoid. I didn’t want to scare Ahsoka or Obi-Wan into not trusting anyone. I just met everyone, I didn’t want anyone to betray me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But it wasn’t you who was betrayed,” Cody said, tightening his fist. He released it with a loud sigh. “But, you’re also nine. It’s not your fault, Anakin. It would’ve happened either way, I just wish we were more prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anakin still felt guilty, but at least Cody didn’t hate him. Rex and Fox were looking at each other, still out of the loop. “I’ll tell you guys later, I gotta go pack, if Ahsoka comes by…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll tell her where you are,” Rex said. “And we’ll tell her how Obi-Wan is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Again, Anakin nodded. With one final look to the infirmary door, Anakin walked out of the Big House.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Obi-Wan wakes up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Obi-Wan woke up groggy and slow. Everything was blurry and bright, until he blinked to get his bearings.</p><p>    The infirmary. What was Obi-Wan doing in the infirmary? He was just reading until-</p><p>    Yan.</p><p>    Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and let it out. He slowly reached a hand up to his neck, feeling the bandages wrapped around his neck. A scar was forming, Obi-Wan was almost certain that Yan’s cut would scar.</p><p>Above him was the bead-boarded ceiling. Obi-Wan sat up with a groan, and looked around. The room was empty, save for a grown man. He was leaning in the doorframe, talking to someone Obi-Wan couldn’t see.</p><p>    He looked like the rest of the Fetts, but more stern and older.</p><p>    The man looked over, and smiled at him. Obi-Wan looked away, confused. Was this Cody’s father? Why was he <em> in </em> camp? He walked over after he said something to someone.</p><p>    Cody charged in and got to Obi-Wan before the older man. He went to hug Obi-Wan but hesitated; Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Cody’s middle and pulled him closer. Cody quickly placed one knee on the bed and hugged Obi-Wan close to his chest.</p><p>    “<em> Ob’ika </em>,” Cody whispered, pulling Obi-Wan closer. Obi-Wan just tucked his face into Cody’s neck and let out a shaky breath. “Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I couldn’t-”</p><p>    “<em> Kote </em>,” the man said, and placed a hand on Cody’s shoulder. “Deep breaths, you’re both alive.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan noticed how he didn’t say they were alright.</p><p>    Cody took in a deep breath, before releasing it. He pushed Obi-Wan back enough for them to look at each other. Cody opened his mouth to speak, but faltered.</p><p>    “I wasn’t scared,” Obi-Wan confessed. Cody blinked in confusion, and tilted his head minutely. “I didn’t- I didn’t think Yan would hurt me. I never thought he could.”</p><p>    Cody put a hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan leaned into it, and his breath hitched. “Cody, he was like a brother. He <em> was </em> my brother, why would he hurt me? Why does everyone I love hurt me?”</p><p>    “I wouldn’t hurt you,” Cody insisted, and put his other hand on Obi-Wan’s face.</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled, and let himself tear up. “Neither would Yan. But he did. Neither would my dad, but,” Obi-Wan laughed to stop himself from sobbing. He closed his eyes; he couldn’t look at Cody right now. “On the quest, I talked to my dad for the first time.”</p><p>    “Obi-Wan, you don’t have to tell me.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan opened his eyes and smiled at Cody. He was blurry through the tears. “If I don’t tell you now, I’ll never tell you.” Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and leaned forward so his forehead rested on Cody’s shoulder. “My dad, he blames me. For my mother’s death.” Obi-Wan scrunched his eyes shut as more tears fell. “She died an hour after I was born. He said she’d still be here if I wasn’t born.”</p><p>    Tightening his grip in Cody’s shirt, Obi-Wan let out a sob. Cody tightened his hold on Obi-Wan. “It’s not your fault, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan hiccuped. “He <em> is </em> right, she’d still be here if I wasn’t born. But she’d still be here if my dad didn’t sleep with her.”</p><p>    Cody let out a startled laugh, though he sobered quickly. “It’s not your fault, and I mean it. You didn’t ask to be born.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded against Cody’s neck. “I know. It just… hurts to hear.” He took in a deep breath shakily, before he picked his head up.</p><p>    Cody turned to the grown up and gestured to him as he turned back to Obi-Wan. “This is my dad, I didn’t want to leave camp while you were recovering, so we stayed here.”</p><p>    “Nice to meet you, Mr. Fett,” Obi-Wan said as he put his hand out to shake.</p><p>    He gripped Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezed for a second. “Call me Jango, kid.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, and turned towards Cody again. “How long have I been out?”</p><p>    “Only a day, you lost a lot of blood, <em> Ob’ika </em>,” Cody said quietly.</p><p>    Obi-Wan grimaced, but nodded. “Thanks for staying here, have a safe drive back, Cody.”</p><p>    “About that…” Cody smiled at Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan could tell that he was nervous.</p><p>    Cody’s dad stepped forward. “Hey kid, you can say no to this, but <em> Kote </em> here wants to bring you home with us.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “No, I can’t.”</p><p>    “Obi-Wan-”</p><p>    “No!” Obi-Wan sat forward, and Cody quickly made sure he didn’t pull anything. Which was weird to Obi-Wan; only his neck was injured. “Cody, the last time I left camp after summer, Quinlan and his family got hurt. I couldn’t do this to you.”</p><p>    Jango smirked. “There’s eleven demigods in a ten-mile radius, what’s one more?”</p><p>    “Did Cody skip the fact that I’m the son of Poseidon?” Obi-Wan sighed, and looked down at the blanket covering his legs. He gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles matching the white linens. “I’ll attract more monsters.”</p><p>    Cody sighed and finally sat down on the bed, and looked at Obi-Wan. “Quinlan and I, and Ahsoka, think that Dooku sent monsters after you to bring you back to camp.”</p><p>    “And you didn’t tell me?” Obi-Wan demanded. He felt his voice rising, but, honestly? Obi-Wan was stressed, upset, and felt more fragile than he ever has.</p><p>    “Would you have believed us?”</p><p>    And now he felt guilty. Obi-Wan quickly deflated. Tears began to well in his eyes, and Obi-Wan cursed as he angrily wiped at his face. Cody eventually grabbed his wrists and pried his hands away from his face. Obi-Wan didn’t know what his face looked like, but he didn’t want to know.</p><p>    “There’s a lot that we found out about Dooku, but we couldn’t tell you,” Cody sighed, and went to hold Obi-Wan’s hands. He cradled them as he spoke. “I was… scared that if we told you, you’d tell Dooku and he’d isolate you from everyone.”</p><p>    “That probably would’ve happened,” Obi-Wan whispered. “He- <em> Gods </em>, he never cared about me, did he?”</p><p>    “Worse,” Jango huffed. “He cared about you so much that he wanted you all to himself.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shivered at that. If Cody hadn’t followed them into the woods, would Obi-Wan have joined Yan? He wants to think that the answer was no, but…</p><p>    “So what do you say, Obi-Wan?” Cody said, bringing him back to the original question. “You wanna try leaving camp again? You can say no, and I’d totally respect that, but-” Cody faltered. “But I’d be worried about Yan coming back. You’re so strong, <em> Ob’ika </em>, but against Dooku? You could beat him in a fight, I’m sure, but he has… other advantages.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan tilted his head. “What <em> kind </em> of advantages?”</p><p>    Cody winced, and spoke slowly and hesitantly. “Well, we don’t have hard evidence of this but we <em> think </em> he may have put a spell on you?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan blinked. “A spell?”</p><p>    Now Cody looked doubtful. “We could be wrong, but Anakin told us you looked like you were in a trance after Anakin called you ‘Obi.’”</p><p>    “When did Anakin call me that?” Obi-Wan asked while tilting his head. He couldn’t remember anytime anyone other than Yan called him Obi. But now that he was thinking about it, he felt a tad dizzy when Cody said his nickname.</p><p>    “On the quest, he told us when you were fighting Ares,” Cody said, and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You here with me?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded. “If there is a spell, it’s probably weak. Most spells are in the form of a potion or an amulet. There are <em> spells </em> but they’re more like instructions.”</p><p>    Cody nodded and took a deep breath in again. “Will you come home with me?”</p><p>    “And, hey, Obi-Wan? We’ve kept monsters away for years, and my sister and I both carry weapons made of celestial bronze,” Jango smiled down at Obi-Wan, and it made Obi-Wan feel weird. Was this what fatherly approval felt like?</p><p>    Obi-Wan looked back at Cody and smiled a little bit. “Okay, I’ll go with you.”</p><p>    Cody lurched forward and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. “Good,” he breathed. “Good, because if you said no, I’d stay at camp with you.”</p><p>    A snort escaped Obi-Wan as he tried to get his arms freed from Cody’s death-grip hug so he could reciprocate it. Obi-Wan would be going home with Cody and his dad. And all his brothers. Obi-Wan would have a home, a house, to live in with a father; a father who may not be his, but a father nonetheless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the delay!! I've been very stressed with school and the political environment of America right now. Please vote if you can, and vote blue.<br/>Now, about the chapter! Jango's here as Cody's (and all his brothers') dad, with Arla as his aunt. This is the official end of book 1, and I hope it gave y'all some closure. Some things haven't been discussed bc Obi just woke up and Cody's like "we're pacing this, we're not just gonna info dump on the poor traumatized child."<br/>There's some chapter ideas I have for Obi-Wan living with the Fetts, so they'll be in the side stories soon :)<br/>Though book 2 will be on hold bc of how busy and stressed I've been. I will complete this series, but college and politics are currently kicking my ass.<br/>See you in the side stories!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Book 1, STARTED!! I'm really excited to get this into gear, this is honestly a really fun project! I'm glad that so many of you are coming along this ride with me. Also, Cellio is C-3P0, I didn't want his name to be letters, but I found Cellio and I think it fits.<br/>Like the prologue, tags will be added as characters come up, and the amount of chapters may change. In my plans, what happens in chapters 1 and 2 was supposed to happen in a four chapter span.<br/>Thanks so much for reading, I hope you all have a great weekend!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30425694">Champion of Sorrow and Poison</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios">Starly_Studios</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>